The conglomerate of the Heart
by slayer123bio
Summary: This is my version of KH3 but I know the real Kh 3 will not follow this. check it out see what you think. A lot of action and romance, mild language! Chapter 1 revised
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom hearts**

**Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis**

**(Yo. My name is Aozora and I'm going to be the author of this fiction. This is my first KH fic and I must say I'm nervous. This is set after KH2 but you don't really have to know about the story of KH2 more you have to know KH1 but only certain bits. In short if you haven't then there will be little flash backs or stuff that relates to the past so you shouldn't get lost. There will be swearing I know it's Disney but I take my fics into real life conditions and swearing comes out of everyone's mouth at least ONCE a day unless your home school or religious. Don't expect king Mickey to be smoking and talking gangsta or anything, most of the language should appear from Riku and someone else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own square-enix or Disney or anything else except this story and the original stuff I put in along with OC's. I also don't own the recommended songs that I will list.**

**Sasuke's theme**

**The Matrix Soundtrack - Replacement Killers**

**Matrix crystal method**

**In that order. Please review!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Destiny Island**

The sun was in its rightful place in the azure sky along with the white forms which seemed to be a mass of water in the sky. it was fantasised to be fluff that could cry in times of stress of the planet and was often called a cloud. Below them was the great body of salt water that covered a large portion of the land. Finally the land itself was a large array of billions of fine loose grains of rocks and minerals of sizes of 0.04 mm to 2mm that scattered covered and overlapped to form a beach that was composed of these small grains which had the title of sand. Trees, palm trees, jutted from mud patches situated in between the paved roads and steps of granite. The palm trees offered fruit unique to that world and habitable places for birds and seagulls.

All of this was common to the beings that live here and barely give such things a glance unless it causes them problems or solutions. Four beings in particular were communicating together in a almost teacher student kind of way. A blond boy with blue eyes short sandals a shirt was shouting in protest to a taller and muscular of the group. The boy or young adult laughed and scratched the back of his brown blonde spiky head. His attire was white shorts a blue shirt and he wore white and blue shoes.

"Sora! One day we'll gonna seriously kick your ass!" The blonde boy known as Tidus said

The young Adult named Sora just laughed

"Guys, don't be mad I just can't stop it even when I hold back it's hard to not beat you, you have so many openings which scream hit me. Try giving up for once and learn from our fights" Sora said

"You want us to run away like cowards!"

"Tidus, listen, there is no shame in living and trust me there were loads of times when I ran away because my enemy was to strong. Instead I just kept running until I figured out my enemy and even though it might have taken me a while I still managed to defeat them. So instead of attacking, analyse your opponent and when you find a weak point attack" Sora explained

This time the only female in the group spoke up.

"Sora I watch you, Tidus and Wakka go at it for six months straight since you came back and trust me when I say; you have no weak point" Selphie told him.

Sora blinked then put on his huge smile and scratched the back of his head in the Sora way. Tidus fumed, Wakka was looking for his ball since Sora deflected it when it came at him.

6 months. It had been 6 months since Sora came back to destiny island and boy was the town welcoming. Apparently the gates to the world had remained opened thanks to king Mickey. He thought it would be better if all the worlds had a connection so then they could warn and help each other. This obviously ensured an economic boom and also universal news and now Sora and Riku were universal heroes and they knew it, money, a lot of money and gifts of gratitude. Within a month Riku had said his parents retired because they were set fanatically for life and as such they could spend more time as a family.

Sora's parents Also had a large sum of money and he was living it up. School was pandemonium for the first two months fan girls were found around Sora and Riku so much that they could hardly see the boys. The teachers weren't any help, they held Sora and Riku behind class to get autographs! When things finally calmed down it blew up again.

Keyblade wielders!

Keyblade wielders were popping up left and right on many worlds and as such Radiant Garden and Disney castle were now recruiting Keyblade wielders, these days anyone who had a dream about getting the Keyblade and it soon appearing in their hand immediately ditched school or work and made a beeline for the next train to radiant garden. Since darkness can never truly be destroyed, they were needed everywhere and for some reason, the more wielders the more heartless. Nobodies came here and there and were a hell of a lot of hassle when left alone since they could stir other nobodies too, however, the only nobodies you got were the dusk the others were destroyed thanks to organization XIII collapse.

Kairi wasn't really rewarded for anything in particular but she didn't mind, she preferred it that way, quiet. After the fan girl thing dissipated Kairi was back to hanging around Sora and Riku but rumors soon spread and before she knew people were saying things behind her back, she didn't mind until she found out they were calling her a slut for the two boys. She did try and thankfully Sora and Riku stepped in and banished many of the rumors. Kairi still got the odd person saying immoral things about her but she was happy that her friends would stick up for her.

All in all, things were looking up.

"Sora, what was that spell you used" Selphie asked

"Oh, that was the gravity spell, considering my magic skills, anything stronger would have killed them" Sora said

"Damn, I only know fire version one and protect" Wakka said

"Fire version 1?" Tidus asked

"Yeah version is a fire ball and version 2 is fire that circles you" Wakka explained

"How many versions are there?"

"There isn't a number, fire can be manipulated many ways but most of the easy and safe ways are version one and two but version three is my favorite" Selphie said

"Three?" Tidus said real confused

"Shit Tidus, you really need to learn and listen to the teacher, you even have the books! They cost five ninety five! Version three is where you blow out a huge stream of fire and boy is it powerful" Sora said

He paused to look at Selphie

"Wait, can you use version three?" Sora asked

"Me? Hell no! When I tried I burnt my own lungs!" Selphie answered

"Can you use it" Tidus asked

"Sure and version five"

"Fi-wait, what the hell happened to four!?" Tidus requested

"…Remember that time half my house blew up and I was launched into the air?"

"Yeah?" all three answered

"That was version four" Sora finished

Tidus sat down stupefied. Selphie and Wakka seemed to be reminiscing.

"Okay you two, lets do this again" Sora said picking up a woodened sword.

Wakka found his ball but he wasn't sure if it could take another swing from Sora. Tidus spun his staff in his hand with expert ease. Sora chuckled as Tidus ran with a battle cry.

"When will he ever learn?"

"No! My hairs fine as it is! It is not! I repeat, it is not getting cut!" A annoyed Riku said

He was sitting in his favorite seat, his fathers old leather seat; green in colour but the colour had faded some. He wore a scowl upon his face while both arms were on the armrests. His grandpa was sitting with his mother reading a newspaper while his mother had a pleading look through her blue locks. His dad was somewhere in the kitchen and his sister was preparing to go on a date and her three friends were helping her while listening to Korn word up.

"Riku, please, your hair needs to be cut" his mother pleaded

"Mum, no is no. And turn that fucking music down!!" Riku shouted looking up to the ceiling as the songs volume lowered.

"Riku just do this for me, you need your hair cut, it iss so…rebelish." His mother tried

"Mum, I agreed to you when you asked to put my hair into pony tails, I agreed to go into the kids play area for four year olds when we went burger king! I even agreed to dress up as Bernie- the fuc-king!-dinosaur!! But my hair!?" Riku said with a snarl

"Silvia, just leave the poor boy alone, if he wants to look like that he can look like that" Riku's granddad said

His mother sniffed but then threw on a scowl.

"HONEY!!" She called

"Oh, shit, YEAH" Riku's father replied

"Tell your son to let me cut his hair!" She shouted

"Silvia! Just let the boy be" Riku's father said

"If you don't make him let me cut his hair then…then I won't cook" She said

Suddenly everything stopped the music was killed and the atmosphere was at a stand still. Riku's mouth was agape and his grandpa dropped his newspaper, his heart stopping. The law of the men's universe was breaking and it was up to Riku's father to fix it, as a man he had no choice but to sacrifice his son.

"Riku! Do as your mother says or you can kiss your allowance goodbye!" His father shouted

"Yes father" Riku said still in shock

The world was right again his mother instantly smiled and went to fetch some scissors, his grandpa picked up his newspaper as his heart was brought back to life. All Riku could do was stroke his hair and mutter and talk to himself as his mother walked in the room with a pair of scissors.

"So, how about this one"

Iris one of Kairi's friends said holding up a short skirt.

"No, Sora said it would better if I stopped wearing short or revealing skirts" Kairi said

That he did, the second day after they had came back Sora put down a rule that Kairi had to stop with this short skirt thing it was-as he tried to word it-very unbecoming of a princess. Kairi took note and decided to as he and Riku recommended and stop-as Riku said- advertising herself.

"Not so short" Marry her blonde haired blue eyed friend said

"Okay, then…how about…this!" Iris said holding up a silver and white skirt.

Kairi grasped it and framed it against herself but shook her head. The skirt was too big but also not her colour. She wasn't in the mood for shopping today, she was thinking about training with Riku and Sora tonight but they told her she needed to find a weapon. She couldn't really decide what to choose but she felt a blade would do like a sword, something that matched Riku and Sora's brass sword that they often trained with. The Keyblades they possessed weren't seen often because both thought they should only use the in times of need but sometimes she hears them training during twilight and she knows by the clangs and chimes that in the odd occasion they will go Keyblade to Keyblade however, magic if there was any was always used in practices in the lowest form.

Sora and Riku had also been working on forms well mostly Sora since he was the only one who could do it however, they could never pull it off. They contacted Merlin to find out that Riku was a single being and could only make others form to him like Sora. Apparently if your heart was great then you couldn't merge/form with anyone else who had a great heart. She always wondered if she could form with Sora but she was not willing to try and neither was Sora.

Kairi turned to her friends and pointed to a café they could all sit down and take a break at. They agreed and found themselves in a small café that offered hot and cold drinks along with cookies, biscuit and cakes.

Iris ordered a blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate, Kairi went for jasmine tea to ease her nerves and Marry went for an orange juice and one of those big cookies.

"Hey did you hear! Keynils a Keyblade wielder!" Marry said

Kairi didn't seem to surprised while Iris had wide eyes and a open mouth.

"Really? When did his Keyblade come to him?" Kairi asked

"He was fighting some guy in a black coat asking for a Keyblade master" Marry said in excitement

Kairi froze. Black coat? asking for Keyblade MASTERS! Kairi only knew three Keyblade masters and only two were on this island, Riku and Sora.

"What else" Kairi said in a serious tone

Marry's expression turned too worried in a instant.

"They fought for a long time but Keynil said the guy in the black coat was mocking him" Marry continued

"What else? Anything else about the guy in a black coat?!" Kairi shouted

Everyone in the café was silent to Kairi's out burst and now Marry seemed scared along with a shocked Iris.

"N-no, Keynil's gone to radiant garden already, it happened yesterday" Kairi turned and ran

She hoped it wasn't true not even a year if what she suspected was true then Sora, Riku, everybody would be in trouble. She ran down the streets of the small town and all the way to the harbor. She had to find her speed boat, small but powerful and could get her across to island which inhabited Riku and Sora along with her other friends and parents. She found her red and pale speed boat and launched herself free of the docks towards the island.

She soon reached the beach

_Riku be in, please!_

She screamed in her head as she ran to Riku's house. Every step filling her with dread as the weight of the possible situation was really starting to sink in. She reached the door and to her surprise it was open, she threw the door open to find Riku's front room a mess. Parts of the sofas were sliced a broken table and some kind of fire spell had been used frequently in the room. She looked around to find Riku crouching behind a chair. She ran up to him to see his scared face.

"Riku? What happened?" Kairi asked in fright

"S-s-s-ss-s-she cut my hair" He said fingering his now shortened hair.

Kairi frowned

"What?"

"That demon's incarnate which disguises itself as my mother cut my hair!" Riku said with a glare standing up.

"Wait, then how did all of this…" She said standing and pointing to all the damage.

Riku looked surprised then sheepish

"Well, I had to get her off so…" He didn't finish

"Are you saying you used magic against your own parents?" Kairi asked dumbfounded

"Sort of, you see, my grandpa just ran as soon as he smelled fire, right out that door. My dad; I don't know. He probably left through the window, my sister and her bitch of a friend left before this and my mother is in the kitchen making me my dinner." Riku explained

Kairi turned to the kitchen

"Mrs. Phase!" Kairi called

"Yes, Kairi is tha-!" She finished with a scream.

"Mum!" Riku called

His Mother ran straight out the kitchen.

"Mum! Duck!" Riku shouted

She obeyed and Riku's Keyblade way to the dawn formed in his hand and he threw it straight over his mothers head. Slice and then a clang echoed thought the house and his mother looked around to find a nobody impaled. It soon died its form dissipating into blue sparks. The way to the dawn vanished and reappeared in Riku's grip.

Kairi ran to Silvia to see if she was okay. Riku stood motionless for awhile until he jolted and turned for the door. Kairi seeing this quickly called out.

"Riku!" He stopped and looked back "There was some guy in a black coat looking for you and Sora, so please find him and protect each other. I'll call for the sentry Keyblade wielders to come assist you." She said while trying to calm his mother's nerves

He nodded and left out the door and just about heard her words before he was out of ear shot.

"Be careful!" she called after him.

He ran out of the house and onto the silent beach. He stopped as he felt it again and then. Five nobodies appeared. He smirked

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the nobodies. Finally decided to make a comeback? I don't know what you're after but I can tell you this. You'll never find your hearts if you don't exist-woops! Sorry, did I hit a sore spot?" he taunted

This earned the nobodies to unzip their mouths and give of a silent roar.

"You know, I was saving this for Sora at the end of the day" He said

He went into his pocket and pulled out a circular key chain, it was a metallic black with six pale white gems.

"It's a double S rank key chain like the ultima" He said equipping it

The Keyblade flashed to life. It had a thick black body the equaled the Ultima. Down the body, 6 pale white crystals forged into the body. The top of the body curved and attached to it was a 12 pointed star that had an unnatural light the seemed dark in feeling. The hand guard was crystal white with small five pointed stars all around it. And the grip was black.

"Like it? I called it the twilight. This badass has a strength and mana boost along with a splash damage finishing move or whenever I feel like using it. It comes also with a limit ability which took me awhile to make up. Lastly it has an energy drain, and it can recharge mana from nothing to full power _yesterday_." Riku said

Riku was proud with himself. It had taken a good month to plan out the design and then find the ingredients to synthesis it and boy was the list big. The moogles even had the thought of putting it as a star Keyblade. No other Keyblade except King Mickey's Keyblade was a star.

The nobodies didn't bother to wait anymore and decided to attack. The first nobody came straight at Riku and tried to catch him with a slash to his ribs. Riku smirked and kicked the nobody away before the sharp hands could get near him. Two nobodies took either side of him and tried a pincer.

"Firaga!" He shouted

Three rings of blue and black fire surrounded Riku and caught the charging nobodies, they swiveled away in pain. Riku saw one jump into the air, his Keyblade dispersed and he held out both hands aiming at his two recent attackers. He used dark aura and a black, blue fireball shot out at each nobody destroying them.

He suddenly jumped as a nobody immerged from the sand underneath him. At this point the nobody that was airborne was now pretty close to Riku. He, however, didn't seem to care. The nobody swiped at him but a shield made of dozens of hexagons appeared in front of him, this blocked the attack and stunned the nobody. Riku sighed and fire burned furiously in his hands, he slammed it into the nobody and it exploded, destroying it.

The one he originally kicked was waiting for him to land. Riku's body looked like it just shifted within a flicker. The nobody was confused before it was destroyed into true non-existence one more nobody to go. The nobody didn't seem fazed by its comrade's demise and spiraled around in the air. It wanted to end this quick and the same feeling was sent through Riku as he flicked his fingers and a thunder blast destroyed the nobody in an instant.

"Damn it, you guys are the weakest dusk I have ever fought. I didn't even use the twilight. Oh, well, I'll just save it for the person in the black coat." Riku said

He ran off towards Sora's shack hoping he would find him there. For some reason, however, he felt that no matter what he did this was going to disastrous.

Sora was in a state of partial unconsciousness and his voluntary functions were suspended so the body could restore itself, the common name was; sleep. A Deep sleep no less.

The training had been fun but boring and he knew the rest of the day would be too until the evening which had the most important events of food and training with Riku -and the first time- Kairi. Since all of that was about five to six hours away, Sora decided to cheat time and fall asleep and in no better place than the laundry tower (the place where Sora found the cloth in the first game) it was located way up and no one went there because the ladders had been destroyed thanks to Sora using a version four fire spell.

This was good for not being disturbed but it was also bad because no one knew where you were and even if they did they would need some kind of high jump ability which allowed them to jump five meters into the air.

Sora was lucky and he knew it. He never depended on luck he just knew it would help him whenever he was in a pinch. But since he was lucky it also meant when he was unlucky it was bad. When he was unlucky, shit hit the fan and Sora always ended up in deep shit.

It was rare he was unlucky but for some odd reason today decided he should be unlucky. For Sora, being unlucky would change his life and probably effect everything in the universe. The unlucky thing or person was standing right by Sora's side watching him sleep. This particular person was Tidus or was Tidus until black and white surrounded him to form a person in a black coat with silver rimmed boots.

The person's size depicted a teenager. The supposed teenage held himself like an adult and paced around Sora.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Actually it' not for me or you…yet. I bet your wondering in that stupid thick head of yours who's this guy and why does he intend to disrupt my time of rest. The answer is your going to have to wait and find out who I am. As for what I want…I want a part of you. And not just any part but the one that makes you, you. I want part of your heart along with the other you. Spell your name backwards jumble the letters a bit and an x after the first two letters and there you go." The teenager said

"Why do I want this person? Because if he doesn't come then that bastard won't come and he doesn't come she won't come and if she doesn't come he won't come and if he won't come, he won't come and if all those people don't come he won't come. Now if they don't come that wimp won't come who will make that gambler come, once he comes then he will come once the forces are above eight he will come and once he comes that other guy will come and after all of them come back the leader will come back and once everyone is back I will be happy again. Oh and Sora that makes a total of 12 all you have to do is add me and…I think you understand then."

He snapped his fingers. Darkness pooled underneath Sora and the teenager kneeled and injected something into Sora.

"Can't have you waken up" The teen in black said

Tentacles of darkness covered Sora and lifted him up. The whole room blew up presenting the sky above; it was soon covered by a dome of darkness.

"Trust me Sora it took me quite awhile to pull myself together and even find a fragment of my heart. It grew stronger and still is. I can now manipulate darkness to my will, that's not all I studied hearts and nobodies and found a way how to get them out without losing you your heart. I must say I am proud and it means I can get who I want without risking losing you and him to the heartless. This is the first time I used such a technique but at this point I couldn't care" The teenager said

Sora shone with dark light which kept him suspended in the air. Suddenly a huge Maw appeared of pure darkness and opened to unleash tentacles of darkness at Sora, they opened his mouth and plunged through they also went through his eyes and deep into his being. Even though Sora was unconscious he still struggled.

"You know the more you struggle the more your heart lights up and shows the way for the darkness." The teenager said

The tentacles stopped going in as it latched onto something. It started to pull and bring out something white and translucent from his mouth and eyes.

"There he is" The teenager said

Sora's body began to shake violently and his clothes started to glow.

"Humph, so you put him into your form as well? Sora, I pity you, now that I can. You just don't realize what your putting your self through." the teen said shaking his head

More darkness came from the maw and covered Sora's flashing form.

"Now it's going to rip him away from you piece by piece" The teen said with a chuckle

Sora if he could would have screamed in unimaginable agony as his body was being torn. His being was being plucked to pieces as his other self was being ripped from him. His heart was being yanked and yanked and it started to tear the pain would have rendered him unconscious, it was a shame he already was. The Keyblade in its Ultima form appeared for and instant but in that instant it vanished as his will, body and heart were being yanked violently. It was like some crazed animal yanking at your arms at a fanatical rate with incomprehensible strength continuously. Part of his heart was finally torn of and his will also died significantly and thus it finally gave in and the darkness took his other self from him.

Smash

The teenager turned around to see a twelve pointed pale white star puncturing the dome. A pulse of light flowed all over the dome and it started to weaken. The teen smiled under his hood.

He turned to Sora who was dropped onto the floor. The teen walked up to the maw and took out a white ball of light that surrounded part of a heart.

"Thanks Sora" He said

He tuned and a dark portal opened he stepped through and just as it closed the whole dome exploded as the pulses of light ripped through it shattering it like glass. Riku was waiting on the other side and as soon as he saw Sora he ran up to him to check if he was alive.

He first checked his pulse to find a weak pulse. He was alive.

Riku punched Sora in the face which woke him up. The first thing to happen was Riku being sent straight into a wall. Second Sora crawled up into a ball. And third Sora started to cry.

Riku got up and walked back to Sora. He kneeled.

"Hey, Sora what happened?" Riku asked calmly drinking a potion

He sniffed

"He took him" Was Sora's only response

"Took who?" Riku asked but saved the question for _he_ in a second

"Roxas" Sora said

Riku for some reason didn't seemed too bothered

"And who talk Roxas"

Riku felt dread as Sora looked at him.

"S-Sora?" Riku asked terrified

"I think it was Zexion" Sora said

But that wasn't what frightened him, it was the fact that his eyes were pure black which seemed to suck everything in and his pupils were gold bright yellow.

Sora had been tainted by darkness.

**(Did you like it? Hate it? Whatever please review, constructive criticism is allowed but make sure it is constructive. The guy in black is kind of obvious who is and it is a give away when he says 12 then add me. The action was meant to be better but I realized that I should save it for next chapter.**

**Please check out Shirozora's fic Gravity of love. If you're confused about something just say so and I'll send you a message along with what you can expect for the next chapter along with your answer.)note:Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis means...I'll tell you later but it does sort of go with this story trust me.**

**Aozora**


	2. Darkness

**(Kingdom Hearts**

**PNEUMONOULTRAMICROSCOPICSILICOVOLCANOCONIOSIS**

**(Hi everyone, 1 review and two emails. That works for me. So anyway here is the next chapter and the title of the chapter is pretty long. Anyway please! Please! R and R) **

**NORDÖSTERSJÖKUSTARTILLERIFLYGSPANINGSSIMULATORANLÄGG-  
NINGSMATERIELUNDERHÅLLSUPPFÖLJNINGSSYSTEMDISKUSSIONS-  
INLÄGGSFÖRBEREDELSEARBETEN (told you it was long)**

You ever watch one of those films or on the news were a bombs gone off and police are everywhere. Well, today was like that except there was about fifty qualified Keyblade wielders from radiant garden all over the town and the island. Nobodies, almost 200 hundred had popped up all over the place and a SOS was sent to radiant garden for aid and support.

Two squads of Keyblade wielders were on the island along with two paladins. Paladins were women who could mend hearts, a good way to stop hearts from turning to the darkness when a heartless attempts to take a heart.

The Keyblade wielders were just that, Keyblade wielders. Most carried around the classic Keyblade or the E ranked Kingdom key. For Keyblade wielders you had to be a certain rank before you could wielder more powerful Keyblades. The known attire for the Keyblade wielders was blue clothing. A blue jacket and jeans with black boots and a crest of two Keyblades crossed in front of a planet. They also wore gold helmets that sealed up and enabled them to access of a HUD

King Mickey and all Sora's friends from radiant garden came to Destiny Island but Sora refused to see them. To the point of losing his cool, Riku was trying to calm him down as Paladins tried to help him and his condition.

"Sora they're here to help you!" Riku tried

Five Keyblade wielders were trying to hold Sora down as three paladins tried to heal and fight the darkness with their light; this was harder than they thought it would be. Sora had been touched by the light and he had screamed from it and ever since he has fought with fist and tooth.

"Get the Fuck away from me!" Sora roared

Swearing was nothing like Sora but when someone was constantly trying to touch you with something they knew hurt you, you tended to brake your own rules and let off your stress through colorful words as Riku could proudly tell you. A Keyblade wielder ate a strength boost pill to try and combat Sora's monstrous strength.

"Someone get Kairi in here for God sakes!" Riku shouted to the door.

"NO!! NO! NO!! NOT KAIRII! NOT KAIRI!" Sora screamed.

Riku held a hand to his face. He was stressing out; ever since Riku had found out about the darkness in Sora he had ordered paladins to help fight it. After the first touch of light Sora had punched the young women away. Her body was a mess and she wouldn't walk or have children for the rest of her life. After this, Riku got the strongest Keyblade wielders he could find to hold him down. He contacted Kairi who was practically an expert in the ways of healing the heart and she warned him to not touch Sora or else the darkness in himself will reawaken.

Sora was adamant not to see anyone and Riku knew that Sora could kill everyone in this room-except him- if he wanted to. Kairi was the answer yet the problem. Kairi was really the only one here except the other princesses of heart who could actually find a way to cure Sora but it seemed at this point and time Sora was ready to kill.

A Keyblade wielder walked in.

"Sir, King Mickey and the leaders of Radiant garden are here to see you and Sor…a" He said as a Keyblade wielder went flying into a wall before running back to help restrain Sora.

"Stay here and help them out." Riku said.

The Keyblade wielder was slightly shocked as another wielder went straight through a window. Riku walked out the room and outside to find the king, Merlin, Tifa, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud and Cid. The rest were probably looking over their respective worlds.

"Where's Sora?" Yuffie asked

"He's in shit. Deep shit" Riku said leaning against the wall and sighing.

"Sorry, do you mind telling us from the start?" Leon asked

Riku remained silent

"Go on Riku" The king said

"It's a normal day, Sora's training and I'm "cough" getting my hair cut. Kairi comes out of nowhere and then suddenly a nobody tries to kill my mom and obviously that shit isn't going down so, I killed it and went outside to Find Sora, I kill five nobodies then I see a dome of darkness. I run to it but there are about forty nobodies in my path. I kill them get to the dome and smash it open. After all of that I find Sora" Riku said to them, quick and brief.

Mickey looked to Merlin who nodded and turned to Riku.

"And what has Sora said?" Merlin asked

"Just that Zexion took his nobody Roxas…and now he's tainted by darkness" Riku said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"He's tainted by darkness" Cloud stated

"Cloud, you should know I don't like being repeated." Riku said

Cloud didn't seem to care. Mickey on the other hand was in deep thought.

_A Keyblade master, tainted by the dark. I hope it is not as bad as Riku's previous condition._

"Has anyone checked to see what kind of effect this darkness is taking?" Mickey asked

Riku opened the door. They looked inside to see men being thrown all over the room, hitting walls and running back to restrain someone on a table. Riku closed the door.

"We're trying" He said simply

Everyone was silent as the thrashing and screaming carried on in the room. Kairi walked up to the group.

"How is he?" She asked

Everyone turned to look at her, Riku stepped forward as she was about to enter the room. Riku knew Kairi was a bit fragile and innocent so seeing Sora as he was now, was not to be advised, so, he had to warn and stop her.

"You can't go in!" Riku called

She stopped and listened to the shouts

"No! No! not the light it Hurts! Stop!" she heard as something banged against the door, probably a body.

"Why is he screaming" Kairi asked still by the door.

"The light hurts him but we need to get rid of that darkness. I personally know it hurts But I was soon cured but it seems different with him" Riku said

They were quiet and for the first time there was not any sound of struggle coming from the room. Everyone did not like it since the chances of people being quiet because they were dead seemed pretty high right now. The door open to reveal a paladin holding an injured wrist. She looked scared, terrified even.

"Are you alright" Kairi said catching the young women as she fainted.

Yuffie and Tifa helped and the males ran right into the room. The Keyblade wielders were all over the place unconscious but thankfully not dead. They had broken arms and legs and a few Keyblades lay here and there. Blood coated the floor in odd and puzzling patterns but this was not the problem. The problem was the empty table that lay in front of them which Sora should have been stationed on.

In few words to sum up almost everyone's thoughts it would be easy to say a name and two words which went something like this

Sora. Had. Escaped. Pretty simple.

_Where am I? Is this what true nothingness is, or did I survive? I'm in something…I'm…I'm alive?_

Xemnas opened his eyes to be looking at a white ceiling. He looked around to find himself lying in some kind of sleeping capsule. He raised himself to have a look around, he discovered he was not the only occupant in this vast void white room. Twelfth other sleeping capsules were spread around him. He waited, for some reason something told him someone just woke up and true to that feeling another person got up and to his surprise it was Xigbar.

He was wearing what was akin to a hospital clothing and that was about it.

"Whoa, like, where am I? Didn't that little sneak finish me off?" The sharpshooter asked in pure confusion at his own survival.

Xigbar noticed Xemnas and became startled and even more confused by his presence.

"Superior?" he asked

Just when Xemnas was going to reply someone else awoke and Xemnas had to put on a frown.

"Phew, thought I was cooked" the flurry of dancing flames said

Axel turned to look around and as soon as his eyes landed on Xigbar and Xemnas his face gave off a look that screamed Find your fiery place, find your fiery place Axel gulped but tensed when another person awoke but then a smile crept on his face. Saix Awoke and looked around, once he saw Axel he almost jumped out of his bed to go kill him but he spotted Xemnas and decided against it.

The whirlwind lancer-Xaldin- awoke with a contemplative look through his braids. He seemed to regard everyone and yet did not really seem to care. Vexen was next to awaken and when he saw Axel he was so close to going ape shit on him that the gap was smaller than anti-matter. Lexaeus was next to awaken and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the other room mates.

Demyx was next to awaken and he seemed frightened and the increasing atmosphere was not helping his nerves. Luxord awoke with a smirk as he looked around he started to weigh his chances and think of how to deal with certain situations should the need arise.

When Larxene awoke everyone turned their head to look at her. She frowned at all except Axel who she waved to with a smile, if only Axel was looking at her face and not bellow her collar bone. Roxas was next to wake up and his entrance gave alot of shocked, confused and mostly pissed off faces. He knew betrayal was never easily forgotten and he knew getting out of here alive was slim but he could take a few with him. He wondered what happened to Sora, he hoped he was alright or at least not dead. The next and last person to wake up had it worse than anyone else.

Marluxia Awoke and when he saw everyone he knew he was a dead man awaking. He was the cocky new or gay-by Vexen standards- guy of the Organization, he joined and with in a few months, tries to take over and not only that but betray everyone. Roxas was not that bad, all he did was leave which limited the strongest nobodies AKA the samurai nobodies, attacked a organization member but that member was seen as a of a bit rogue and the rest of the time he just hid and he even did them a favour and fought the Keyblade master, he lost and fused with Sora but that was not really wrong he did achieve the organizations goal of finding his heart so he was better of than even Lexaeus.

"Why are we alive" Xemnas asked

To the org members however, it sounded like an order.

"Maybe, nothingness is not what we thought it would be, however, some of us here do not deserve it." Saix said looking at Axel.

"Hey don't look at me, it's that scum bag who really deserves nothing." Axel said pointing to Marluxia.

Everyone gave him a very pissed off look and he cringed.

"That's-that's not fair, we're nobodies, we don't feel or care at all." Marluxia said

For someone reason everyone paused and then extreme confusion crossed their faces

"I know this may sound odd coming from me but, why do I feel…angry, why do I feel at all?" Everyone looked shocked at there superior but it was true

"Hold on a second, does that mean we have hearts?" Demyx asked with hope.

"We shall soon find out" Xemnas said closing his eyes

"Indeed you will." someone said

Everyone turned as an org member appeared from a dark portal. The figure was small probably a teen that was younger then Roxas.

"I see you are all awake" the teen observed

"Zexion" Axel said instantly.

Zexion paused as everyone had eyes of bewilderment as they stared at him. Zexion pulled down his hood to reveal his young face and silver hair which covered his right eye. As Always his face had no emotion what so ever except for the slight annoyed look.

"How are we alive?" Larxene asked

"I found fragments of your bodies and your memories, I used the memory pods to restore them and then I looked for fragments of your original hearts but they are only fragments so it will take a few days before they are strong enough to use darkness, so please if you are going to fight then no darkness or skills" Zexion said

"What about you, I'm pretty sure the Riku replica killed you" Axel said

Zexion put a hand to his face before looking at them.

"To put it simply I had a fragment of a heart and it was strong so when I lost my heart again thanks to the Riku replica I was reborn with my memories again. My heart was in a heartless and it took me awhile but I got it back and then I started to feel lonely and well…" Zexion looked away not sure how to finish.

Larxene eyes became big. She got up and walked over to Zexion, Axel snapped his fingers in disappointment the hospital gown was sealed from behind which meant no free view.

She stood in front of him and he looked up at her. A nice smack echoed through the room and some of the members cringed. However, even though Zexion had a hand print on his face, it was not visible thanks to his blush as he was pulled into a hug.

"I guess this is what they call being thankful" Larxene said

The organization members looked to Axel who seemed to be very nervous.

"Wait, does that mean our goal was reached?" Vexen asked

Larxene released Zexion from her hug and looked at everyone else. They all seemed confused yet happy.

"Yes and no, our goal was for all nobodies to get their heart back not just us." Zexion answered

Almost everyone nodded except Xemnas and Roxas.

"So that means we're still going to find kingdom hearts" Marluxia asked

"That would be fruitless we would just be making it harder to find hearts with the amount of heartless the door spews out. To find the hearts we will have to hunt down the heartless and destroy them to get the hearts. We need more research into the heart though, it would be best to have a Keyblade wielder" Zexion stated

All eyes turned to Roxas. He fidgeted but soon put on a scowl.

"First off, I am not doing anything until I find out what happened to Sora secondly why me?" Roxas asked

He did not see why he had to help the nobodies anymore because he found his original; he had completed his life's goal and did not really see why he even needed to exist. Why could they not just ask Sora or Riku? What also made him less than willing were the people around him, he knew betrayal was something nobody forgot.

Zexion sighed

"Roxas, I know what you are thinking and even though you think it shouldn't be possible, you're now a separate being from Sora, I'm sorry to say merging back with him would bring him and you more harm then good. I brought you here to help the universe get their hearts back from the heartless and yes to lock the door. You should realise that more and more worlds are appearing and only Keyblade masters can close them and thankfully you are a Keyblade master. If you look at it in an odd way you are better to the universe separate from Sora than together." Zexion explained

"It still wasn't right" Roxas replied

He spoke the truth, it wasn't right to rip someone else's being from them in fact it was degrading and cruel.

"I admit it was wrong but for the greater good it had to happen. I, however, can not feel sad for Sora and you understand why. I'm not saying that's justifiable but I can't feel sorrow for him but I do regret my methods but the past is the past and emotions are emotions."

Roxas grumbled but did not say anymore.

"And how should we get the nobodies their hearts, Zexion" Xemnas asked

"Well, superior, that is probably the main reason I brought you back, I needed someone with knowledge of hearts and experience to help us find the answer plus the nobodies I had were only the dusk and they aren't that smart to be able to do complicated tasks such as research and finding information." Zexion said with a heavy sigh

The members chuckled.

"Maybe you should try and make a new type of nobody that is unique to you" Xigbar said

"Indeed, a few of you need your own nobodies" Xemnas said looking around the room.

"Can we even control them?" Axel asked

"You can try" Zexion said

Axel held out his hand and to his surprise an Assassin nobody emerged. He smiled and patted the nobody on the head.

_My liege._

"So…what's to eat" Vexen asked with a growling stomach.

Zexion held out a plate.

"Pickled vegetables" Zexion said which earned groans from everyone else.

Two Keyblade wielders walked around the back of Sora's house.

"And he goes, I'm gonna put you in a box and ship you to wonderland." the wielder said

The other laughed. A figure landed behind them and their eyes rolled back and drool came from their mouths as they fell to the floor. Sora stood over the Keyblade wielders before jumping into his bedroom window. He kneeled in his room and tried not to break down and cry.

Why was this happening to him, half a year and something already went wrong and this time to _him_. Roxas had been taken along with part of his heart, Riku told him his eyes resembled a heartless, light hurt him! What was he suppose to do? All his friends had gathered to see him and to add salt to the injury Kairi was close by as well.

He could not let them see him like this, tainted by the darkness, Riku was one thing but if Kairi saw him he…he would kill himself. He could not stay here, could not stay on this planet, he had become the thing he vowed to destroy, a monster, a being tainted by the darkness.

He had to get off Destiny Island, he had to get away from everyone. he…needed to be isolated.

Despite himself he started to sob until it became uncontrollable. Pain, so much pain. To think Sora, the Keyblade master, the savoir of the whole entire universe, the icon of light was now tainted by the darkness. He did not even want to try and call his Keyblade in fear that it would not come. His life, his parents…they were foster like Riku's and Kairi's but they still loved and cared for him. All the memories he had, all the fun he had experienced were now a reminder of what happened in the past that could never happen again.

He had even thought of dating Kairi. Riku encouraged him time and time again for him to go steady with Kairi but Sora just said when the time is right. The time, the chance will never come for him. He had lost it; he had lost Kairi and had lost his friends his best friend that was like a brother. And for what! What did he do to lose it! Did he not deserve all of it?! Did he not deserve the fun, the freedom, the peace, the brotherhood, the friendship, the love! The memories!

Why did life choose him to be cast down from what he loved and fought for? What error did he make? Was it not training the Keyblade wielders at radiant garden? Was it not concerning himself with the universe like the king? Or was it just having fun? Was he not entitled to fun and peace?

Why?

Anger, confusion, sorrow, hesitation. The feelings that crept in his mind. Why could he not just be normal?

…

Sora raised his head. He ran to his pillow and lifted it up to look at a card. Radiant Garden. Did not Ansem the wise study the heart and the darkness? Would his answers not lie there?

Hope

Small but it was still there, hope shone in Sora's heart but then he frowned. King Mickey had locked away the information and the place was locked down and secured with numerous Keyblade wielders but then again he was a master, breaking in with secrecy or brute force was not a problem. However, he may…need to hurt or kill if he were to be caught.

**So be it**

_Who said that?!_

**I did**

_Who is I?_

**I is you or in other words I'm a part of you**

_Which part?_

**I don't know, just you. **

…_What did you mean by "So be it" huh?_

**The universe owes you its life…twice In fact! A few lives will be nothing to the debt it owes you.**

_But still! I'm no murderer._

**If that was true then all the heartless would have shrouded the universe in darkness by now.**

_They were different!_

**They lived, they were beings and if one being takes another life than is that not called killing?**

_I-I…_

**See? You have done it before and plus you sent the hearts to the kingdom hearts. That's not wrong. And killing is like that, their hearts should go to kingdom hearts unless they give into darkness and that must mean they are weak. Anyone can fight the darkness and those who choose to embrace give up and what's our rule**

_Never give in to the darkness…_

**See? If they don't hear that then they could be as dangerous as the Nobodies in fact they could make nobodies…it would be best to get rid of them before they pose a threat to the universe. Don't you agree?**

_Yes_

Sora got changed into his clothes. They were changed slightly; his shorts had been lengthened to full length trousers/pants with the same red, black and gold design. His hood was bigger and so were his red pouches. Sora got up and opened a dark gold case that held many key chains. He shoved them in his pouches before jumping out the window. He looked around, his glowing gold pupils the only visible part of his body. He closed his eyes and hoped this would work. With effort he summoned the ultima to his hand and he just had to sigh in relief. Now how to get out of here.

Gummi ships were out of the question, they could have trackers and he was not going to go through such a high risk. He had another way but he never tried it out, oh well, better this than nothing.

He held the Keyblade in the air.

_Keyblade…take me to where I wish to go._

Nothing happened at first but then the Keyblade started to glow a hot burning red. By impulse Sora twirled the Keyblade and stabbed himself in the stomach. Everything around him distorted and he felt his whole being start to tear. He felt his body suddenly move at an amazing speed and the Keyblade was no longer in his hands. Rather it covered him in a blue hue. He felt sleepy and soon feel asleep.

He did not know it, but his body was in space travelling faster than any Gummi ship could hope to match. Space, he was in space, the grand mystery of the universe of time and superstition. Colour, so many wonderful colours decorated the space with gold, white, blue, silver, bronze, brown and every colour one could ever imagine. His body moved silently through the wonders of space a blue spec that was the saviour of this grand and colossal universe. His body continued to move and for some reason his clothes moved like it was in the wind. He approached hollow bastion and a barrier opened up allowing entrance for the Keyblade master. His form plummeted down and the hue changed to azure flame.

His body swept past the sky and the clouds with great velocity to a place with icy platforms and a water bed underneath. He soared past the ice platforms and down into the water bed extinguishing the flames in an instant. It took him a few seconds but he soon awoke and swam to the surface, it was not that hard and he could hold his breath for a ridiculous long time. As soon as he reached the roof of the water he burst out with a great inhale as his lungs told him to get some oxygen in here and quick. He breathed in and out and swam over to a frost platform and hopped on, he coughed a bit but then he smiled.

Sora had landed in Hollow bastion.

**yay! I finished hope you liked please please please! Review! I'm desperate and need more than one review before I continue please just two reviews!! Please!!!!)**


	3. viscosity

**01Viscosity**

**Destiny Island**

"Seriously grandpa those things are old, I mean, who in the world buys Fulton sneakers? Not only do they wear out, the soles are rough on your feet even with socks." Riku said to his grandfather

He was in the mayor's office; a big room with oak furniture and a wide window for an overview of the city. Everyone of importance was gathered. The room had a large desk in the middle with a map on the table and situated around the table were Squall, Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, Kairi, Merlin and Riku and Kairi's family as well as Sora's. They were still organising information and receiving information that was coming in at a constant stream of officers and Keyblade wielders. Riku was speaking with his Grandfather since he always had experience to share and Riku traded all the new stuff like how to handle a computer and how to use the internet.

Kairi was speaking with the Mayor and his wife who were in fact Kairi's parents. She was more than worried but became extremely agitated to the point that caused her to be sick when she found out Sora was not in Destiny Island anymore. She had a special relationship with Sora, one constructed through hardship and a lifetime looking out for each other, even to the point of connecting to each others heart.

Sora had done almost anything for her. He had travelled the galaxy with nothing but two strangers and a Gummi ship, just to get her back. She was always with him no matter what happened for they had the unbreakable bond of the heart. A special relationship built from trust, pain, longing, suffering, joy, sorrow, and care and most importantly, love. There Hearts were connected through a childhood of friendship and a two years of hardship. It was such a strong connection that when it was its strongest it could form a communication of sorts of feelings converted into words and then with memories these words would become words from lips and a voice. It was a connection that could bring the others feelings to light and always giving Sora and Kairi invited and accepted insight into each others hearts that could only come from complete and utter trust.

Now however, Kairi could not feel Sora and that scared her to her very core. Not only that but namine' inside Kairi was worried for Roxas and had even asked Kairi to go seek them out without telling the rest. The offer was tempting but Kairi knew Namine' was speaking with emotion and not clear rational thought. Eventually Namine' had calmed down, however, she was still very nervous for Roxas _and_ Sora.

Goofy walked in with Pluto. The king's dog had a letter in its mouth a sure indication that it was meant only for the king and held a significant importance.

"Your majesty!" Goofy hollered

The king glanced at Goofy before excusing himself from the chair; he hopped down from the chair and made his way to Goofy with eyes that were hard and slightly grim.

"Yes Goofy? I'm kinda busy over here" The mouse king said

"Sorry your majesty but Pluto here has a very important message for ya from all the way from Spira" Goofy informed his king.

Mickey took the letter from Pluto knowing that this must be important especially if it was through Pluto. He waved Squall over who frowned at the king in wonder as he left his seat and walked up to Mickey.

"A letter from Spira" The King said

"Spira? If there was a problem then Rinoa could have called me on my mobile. I am sure they would only use Pluto if they doubted the message might not get here by other means. This may spell trouble" Squall said absentmindedly.

Mickey opened the note and skimmed through the text with his eyes narrowing before they almost turned stone called. Squall noted the facial expression change and knew something was up.

"What is it?" Squall asked

Mickey handed him the note while he turned and walked up to the table with a slight heaviness in his steps, He flipped over the Mayor's head and landed on the middle of the table.

"Everyone, Please take a seat I have some grave news to tell you all that has just came in from Pluto, from Spira" Mickey called

Everyone who was not already seated took Mickey's order and sat down, They looked slightly confused by this but had a felling that whatever it is it was not good. When ever something went wrong a lot more problems would closely follow.

"8 hours ago Spira was invaded by a force which consisted of Keyblade bearers ad regulars. The force was not a bandit of rouge forces, instead they are an organised army which so for counts of over 11,000 and counting." He said with a pause watching their faces.

Riku blew out some air in annoyance and leaned back while his grandfather patted his shoulder.

Kairi became rigid as she realized it was happening again except Sora was not ready or maybe even willing to help the universe this time.

"We are talking about an empire here and true, Spira is a very big place but right now they need help as more and more Keyblade bearers are assaulting them. The people of Spira are far from weak but we all know that someone who holds a Keyblade is more than a possible danger. Not only that but heartless have also been aiding them and thus Spira needs some real support. The guard knights and crusaders are putting up a valiant fight but the numbers keep coming and it seems to be one Keyblade bearer for every 3 men. We need to organise relief efforts and mobilization of troops and before you say anything I know about Sora but if he has chosen to run then it is probably for the best. We all know Sora and we all know what ever choice he makes is always the right one" Mickey explained

"So do we just forget about Sora?" Kairi shouted in slight disbelief. After all Sora had done for them Mickey was willing to leave him like a washing cloth that went bad. She was not so much as angry as she was shocked by the king's declaration and it was only natural to question it.

Mickey shook his head.

"I will prepare a team and send messages to all neighbouring worlds of his disappearance but that is all I can do and I must make this clear. No one in this room will be on this search team, I for one think it is fruitless" Mickey said firmly

"How can you say that? Are you just giving up on him?" Kairi said with more anger as her thoughts were steadily being confirmed with each word the king uttered. "After all he has done for you!" Kairi said raising her volume.

"He is not Kairi, none of us are but the fact of the matter is, when Sora does not want to be found chances are he won't be. I think we should believe in him. That is what we always have done and he has never let us down. Besides we could be doing more for the universe if we fought off these corrupt Keyblade wielding bastards." Riku said with firm resolve and the rest understood where he was coming from.

Mickey nodded

"All overseers and high protectors of the world's council will have a meeting within three days at crystal stone. Hopefully things will become clearer with time; I wish you all the best of luck." Mickey said turning and leaving with Donald and Goofy in toe. Pluto had disappeared sometime during Mickey's speech with a letter in his mouth.

Kairi was looking at the ground in helplessness as her thoughts for Sora and Roxas drifted in her mind. She wanted nothing more than to look for Sora on her own but as the princess of heart her duty lay here and it almost sickened to think that she would have to leave it up to search team that know one she knew was on. The worst thing about it all was that she could not follow what Riku said about Sora, at least not while lying to herself. What kind of friend was she if she could not trust him to come back to her like he always did? She needed help, she needed guidance, and she needed him.

Shining blue eyes glowed in the seemingly impervious white room. The owners clothing completely contrasting to the pure tone, the figure was wielding in each hand a Keyblade one of light and hope with a befitting name of oath keeper, the other a dark Keyblade ,however, with no ties to the heartless with the powerful name of oblivion.

Another figure in a black coat with blue hair and a scar in the fashion of an X across his nose stared back into the blue orbs. He had his great sword down and to his right it had a odd shape that resembled a jagged blade that turned into a blue star at the end. They stared at each other, Roxas glared in annoyance, Saix; in calculation.

Off to the side of the hexagon shaped room in rows built high up on the sides stood five other black coated members of the organization. Xemnas, Axel, Larxene, Zexion and Demyx.

They watched over the two opponents with thoughts of contemplation. Saix had refused to cooperate with Roxas; claiming him to be weak from his detachment from Sora. Roxas did not care and had shrugged it off; however, the leader had ordered Roxas to fight Saix and to prove his strength.

Roxas was still wondering why he followed the order. The order was given lightly but had power to it along with an innate wisdom. The leader was the leader not only because he could defeat all of his underlings but also for his wise council and quick and effective deliberation into matters.

Said Leader was talking to Zexion whilst observing the two competitors.

"I agree your plan was for everyone's sake and I admit it was what we should have been aiming for but do you do you not see the repercussions for such?" Xemnas asked Zexion. Zexion had been wondering when the leader would notice but did not expect for the leader to talk to him about it, he would figure the leader would content with just knowing and not finding the solution to said repercussions.

"I believe with our hearts that we can overcome the betrayal. Marluxia pointed out that we had no hearts which meant betrayal would mean nothing to us." Zexion theorized as he watched the two circle each other. He knew his plan was not fool proof and very too risky however, Zexion was willing to take the risk if it set it from the problem his heart hated and that was loneliness.

"No hearts…I wonder…" The leader said watching as the two finally leapt at each other. Zexion looked up at his superior with slight puzzlement before shrugging it off knowing that if it was important he would say something, Zexion knew his leader well and respected him almost to a fault but he never let that respect over step his calculations and if he knew his leader then this subject would be brought up again..

Roxas dropped back before running back in with the oath keeper horizontal in front of him and oblivion behind his head. Saix preformed a lunge which was parried to the left by the oath keeper leaving an opening for oblivion to strike at, Saix was fast however, and quickly snapped his blade back into defensive position blocking the oblivion. He jumped back as Roxas tried to slice his belly with the oath keeper.

Roxas jumped towards Saix while somersaulting bringing both oblivion and oath keeper down in a powerful blow which made Saix' blade on defence vibrate. Saix gritted his teeth crouching then spinning into a powerful cut, Roxas mimicked the attack with his oblivion stopping the deadly attack and then stabbed under the clashing blades with the oath keeper.

Saix jumped back again getting nipped by the white key blade. Saix rushed in with horizontal slash which Roxas rolled out of before jumping in the air and touching the wall. Using the wall he kicked off with both Keyblades in front of him, Saix rolled away from the strike before slashing At Roxas as he passed. Roxas was not so foolish as to leave himself unguarded and quickly pulled up the oath keeper stopping the attack and throwing him off course.

He stopped himself from crashing with the ground via his left hand which still held the oath keeper. The momentum was still too great to be lost to the power of one hand so Roxas pushed off with that hand and at the same time avoiding another attack from Saix.

"I think Saix might loose this" Axel said with a hand to his jaw in thought. Larxene looked at him in wonder.

"How do you know? They seem pretty equal to me" She said looking over the two.

Roxas had spun out of the way from another of Saix' attacks, despite that he was almost cut in two as Saix followed him. Roxas blocked with both Keyblades before rolling under and spinning only for it to be blocked as Saix placed his blade over his shoulder and parallel to his back.

"You know, Roxas is not doing as well as I thought he would, neither is Saix" Demyx commented with comical thoughtful expression. Axel sighed

"Zexion already told us it would take a while before we had our full strength and abilities…what were you doing when he said that?" Axel said as Saix used the flat side of his sword to launch Roxas into the wall.

"So what is everyone else doing anyway"? Larxene asked. Everyone in the organization had gone around the castle to have some time for self reflection from orders of Xemnas. They had a full day before Xemnas wanted to see them in the throne room to discus there plans and objectives.

"Who knows, probably thinking about how to kill each other again" Axel said as watched Saix slash vertically down and for the blade to be stuck in the ground as Roxas jumped back and slammed his Keyblade onto the blade and thus keeping it there before jumping in the air blasting Saix away with a double kick to the chest that forced Saix off his feet. Saix tried to stand but Roxas had oblivion already near his throat. Saix stared into Roxas' eyes before yielding to him.

Roxas stepped back calling his Keyblades to himself as they vanished from sight. Saix stood and turned away from Roxas in what looked like self denial of admitting to Roxas' victory before uttering…

"You are strong enough to be with us, however, if you betray us again I will personally hunt you down and no one will get in my way…do you understand?" Saix asked rhetorically before disappearing in a portal of darkness. Three more portals of darkness appeared and Axel, Larxene and Demyx stepped out.

"You kicked Saix' ass. Nice!" Demyx said

Roxas looked at him for a while.

"Why don't you take him on, you should be near his level. I mean you are quiet a good fighter." Roxas said knowing how strong he was when he was viewing Sora's memories when they were joined together. Demyx was an awesome and heavily contrasting to his cowardice façade.

Roxas thought about Sora must be doing right now. The pain and torment Roxas left to bear with was just sick and cruel no matter whom it benefits. Roxas had done what now seemed to be a constant occurrence in his lifetime; he had betrayed again and probably would betray the organization to get to Sora. It seemed fate was always making him betray the people around him, it just made more sense for the reason why he should not exist for he simply had nowhere he could belong to with out that bitch known as fate messing it up for him.

"No way, He is way too scary plus I might get demoted" He said with fright.

"Wuss" Larxene said folding her arms.

Roxas watched Axel as he scratched his head looking for something to say. Just because they all had a new start did not mean they had a new relationship. Roxas was happy to call him a friend but they had too much history for it to be that simple especially with all the fighting.

He and Axel were friends, _were_ friends and he could care less about what anyone would say about his status then. He felt the connection even if they were nobodies; the theory contradicted the emotions they felt. Even though Roxas hated going into his origins be had to admit that the theory that nobodies made up their emotions and acted them out was plane and utter bullshit. If they had no hearts or emotions why the hell were they compelled to find their hearts in the first place, why did they feel sadness off their status and the fear of death, huh? They must have had something akin to heart at least in the respect that they felt the emotions at the time.

"Roxas…" Axel started before fading off leaving an uncomfortable silence which seemed no one was willing to break.

Larxene huffed before saying

"What are you going to do about Sora?" She asked earning a weak yet thankful smile from Axel. Roxas however, was not so forth coming to the subject and looked away with a frown and a look of concentration.

"I guess…I guess I will have to tell him I want to be like this, though; if it means he will always be tainted by the dark then I will have no choice but to join back with him." Roxas said staring off at something nobody else could see. Axel's face fell but did not say anything but Larxene put a hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

"Do you want to go eat something and not those sea salt ice creams" Axel said with a laugh making Roxas smile even if it was slight at the effort that Axel was trying to make.

------

--------

--------

Spira was a beautiful place full of life and flowing with magic. Ancient plant covered ruins littered the world as a remembrance of their past sins. Faith resounded through out the lands joining everyone in unity and peace. 5 years ago the land was full of constant worry of a being known as the incarnation of sin or yu yevon.

Thankfully several warriors along with a summoner finally destroyed sin and yu yevon. 3 years ago another evil came, however, the summoner and her trusted friends destroyed the evil and brought back piece to Spira. The summoner who saved the world twice was now one of the great leaders of Spira as she sat upon the high council with powerful respect and admiration. Not only does she help and protect the world she also sings in weekly consorts that are heard all over Spira.

The woman was named Yuna; daughter of high summoner Braska and a Al bhed mother, she was not the only ruler however. There were also sorcerers Rinoa of the high council and lady Matron. All three women oversaw Spira with love, patience and care. They had their knights and bodyguards who were also their closest friends by their sides who had fought with them through thick and thin.

Matron; the mother of Rinoa was the head of the three high councillors and her word was final but she always listened to what people had to say before giving her judgment.

The three councillors were in a pure white marbled room sitting in three thrones in a circle with a crystal ball in the middle, pillars of pure white marble and magically imbued gold circled them and light poured in from high windows making the room glow as it reflected the light.

The three women wore white robes with gold crowns upon their heads; they also wore a gold breastplate, gold shin pads and gold gauntlets over their robes.

"The battalion I sent to counter the growing forces are having difficulty and reinforcements were intercepted by heartless. I do not want to send in more until things get more hazardous, however, the crusaders are fighting Keyblade wielders not fiends" Rinoa said leaning forward. She knew how strong a Keyblade wielder was having trained some herself; however, none were ready for combat especially at the average age they are. The crusaders were stuck fighting Keyblade wielders in reported black heavy armour.

"I agree but until the heartless are destroyed we can not do much unless we use our Arial forces and at this stage it is still too early to use our resources" Yuna said She herself wanted to go and support the crusaders but her place right now was here.

"But to use fewer resources is to lose lives; however, we must know the enemies fighting potential before we use all of ours. We are in a very difficult position." Matron said shaking her head.

"Do we know why the heartless showed up? I was sure that our Keyblade master sealed this world from the heartless." Yuna asked

"I am pretty sure it is those dark Keyblade wielders doing. It makes more sense when you think about it." Rinoa replied.

"Then lets get our Keyblade wielders in there" Yuna said

"No. not yet at least, I have sent a message to the king and we should receive reinforcements soon" Matron said

"Where are the dark Keyblade wielders coming from anyway?" Yuna asked puzzled not believing they could just pop up out anywhere like the heartless.

"There is a portal in the calm lands on the north west side. They are pouring in from there. Speaking of which perhaps we should make the monster maker unleash nemesis" Rinoa asked

"**NO!**" Both Matron and Yuna said making Rinoa recoil greatly.

"Nemesis is stronger than Sin and besides we locked nemesis away, we can simply not let it escape even it did destroy the growing army we might be destroyed with them. Nemesis is a complete and final resort…no, it must not ever come out, I am not sure that even the Keyblade masters could stop it." Yuna said firmly

Rinoa looked down searching for a way to help the Crusaders. The crusaders had fought long and hard against sin and had saved many cities from sin. Eventually after sin was destroyed they swore their allegiance to the high council but refused to join the GK or guardian knights. Mihen was there example and they made the force in his honour and name, they would keep it and be part of the GK but not the GK.

The Al bhed had joined the GK on orders from their leader Cid. Since Cid was Yuna's uncle he had no qualms with following and joining Yuna if it meant peace for Spira. As such he had claimed the status of General.

"What about the GK forces, how long until they break through the heartless forces?" Rinoa asked trying to have more information to make the appropriate decisions. The enemy had called them selves the dark key empire or so reports said. Their magic was above average, their current forces were over 15000 and growing and they had regular soldiers in their ranks as well. The heartless were an added problem no doubt instigated by this empire.

"Six hours if no more heartless pop up but that is if we are lucky. What I want to know is where did this empire come from and furthermore who their leader is." Yuna said

There was a knock of interruption on the marbled double doors that lead into the room. Matron answered for them to come in. Rikku ran in with Pluto, the blonde had cuts and gashes across her body, blood coloured her clothes a dark tried brown blood. Despite her state she ran in fine albeit holding her chest where a few ribs were broken. Her face was covered in blood and her hair stuck to her face which gave the image of a person just coming from a battle. She had one eye closed for obvious reasons.

"Rikku" All three of the high councillors cried in shock as their friend fell to her knees breathing heavily. Yuna and Rinoa rushed to her side lying her down, Rinoa took off her crown and propped Rikkus's feet on top of it making the blood go to her head where she needed it. Sparkles of green and blue light seeped into her wounds closing the lighter ones and slowly mending the deeper ones as Yuna focused a Curaja spell.

Pluto had a note in his mouth and walked up to Matron placing the envelope in her lap. Matron wasted no time seeing the king's seal and quickly took it while petting the dog before opened it to read through the contents while Rinoa and Yuna tended to Rikku.

"What happened?" Yuna asked in urgency.

"Owwie!" Rikku said as her bones cracked back together "I was with the reinforcements along with Pain and Kimari, we got intercepted by heartless. They weren't the really big and bad ones just the small annoying shadowy ones with the cute antennas and weird talons with the big glowing eyes, anyway. We were beating them back but boy there were a lot of them and I mean a lot. Then as we were pushing through, behemoths started popping out of nowhere and began destroying everyone even the heartless and that's not the worst of it. Riding the behemoths were Keyblade wielders holding B ranked Keyblades. It was too much and Pain sent me back to get reinforcements and not more GK I mean actual reinforcements like fleets and summoners and special warriors monster tamers the works." Rikku said using her hands animatedly like a child would.

Rinoa and Yuna looked at each other before looking back at Matron who had just finished reading the more than lengthy letter.

"The king was very quick to respond. By this time tomorrow, Radiant garden forces will be arriving in Luca along with the King and the council to discuss some very troubling matters. It seems that Lord Sora has gone AWOL or so the letter suggests." Matron said reading over the letter again while Yuna and Rinoa looked at her in utter shock. Sora was the universes saviour and the reason everyone could have hope no matter how dark things became. Sora was the worlds no; the universes light and now they say he has gone missing?

"Damn!" Rinoa said bringing her hands to her face in growing grief.

"Sora" Yuna said

------

------

------

Sora jumped from one magically gravitating ice platform to another. Ever since he had landed he had been making his way up the ice area with ease. Though for some reason the entrance to hollow bastion was much higher then Sora remembered. He had not seen nor detected anyone around which made him suspect the entrance to be guarded instead of certain points in the icy area. That was a huge mistake which was too big for Sora to believe so he stayed on edge, constantly looking and listening for even the slightest movement.

Sora jumped while somersaulting in the air performing an incredibly high jump which launched him up by six ice platforms. He landed with out a noticeable sound, his hood shadowing his face but letting his glowing eyes shine like two suns in space. He glanced around sensing two people close by. He looked up at the floating ice platforms knowing that the two people were stationed up above him.

He reached for the ultima inside him but then stopped in quiet shock as he realised the Keyblade was not there. He frowned and searched for any other Keyblades but again he came up short. Hr growled a bit while remembering to keep his voice low knowing the guards might hear him. Finally he had found a Keyblade but grimaced as the Kingdom key materialised in flash of light.

The people sensed the materialisation of the kingdom key and quickly drew theirs. The two drew out Keyblades that were silver with a blade that extended from the hilt and then a blue star attached to the right side of the blade giving it the image of the C rank Keyblade called hollow iceberg.

"Come out! We know you are there" One of the Keyblade guards said. Sora sighed; no matter how he looked at it he could never see killing them easy, not in the sense of battle but in the sense of morality.

Shoving the thoughts and emotions away he aimed his free hand at the ice above his head and a huge fireball materialised in front of his free hand, its core a fire blue. The fira spell discharged into the ice blowing it apart into flame and ice as steam floated around creating a smoke screen. One Keyblade wielder did not detect the attack and had fallen through the ice as it was vaporised. He stumbled as he hit the floor at an angle.

Sora charged in with a overhead cleave which the Keyblade wielder blocked, Sora then slashed several times on the right and left side of the guard who blocked all of them. Sora jumped back and into the air as a fira spell impacted and detonated were he previously stood.

Sora Hovered in mid air and fired a Fira spell at the guard still descending from his previous jump from Sora's first attack. The guard deflected the spells as his partner jumped at Sora with his Keyblade swung back as he prepared for a powerful strike at Sora. Sora brought up his Kingdom key blocking the attack as they both flew back from the momentum from the guard. Sora pushed back while in descent, he slashed harshly at the guard, the blows throwing the guards Keyblade out wide every time he tried to block.

Sora flipped in the air before landing on an ice stage. He looked up in time as several balls of flame came down at him. Sora flipped over the edge of the ice stage as it blew up in ice crystals and flame, two fire balls carried on into other ice stages creating a confusing cloud of ice and steam.

A guard jumped from Sora's left in a lunge which Sora parried and then slashed horizontally then vertically leaving the guard open as he blocked Sora's above slash. Sora kicked him in the stomach and away from him as he landed on another ice stage. Sora grunted in annoyance noticing he was going down instead of up. Sora looked up as the second guard who was still very far up and still descending towards him. Sora brought up his free hand and fired off multiple Fira spells which detonated against one of the moving ice platform and then into the icy walls.

Sora kept firing and at the same time brought up his kingdom key as the first guard came back at him, his helmet destroyed. The guard had short brown hair with some ice in it and green eyes. Sora blocked another while still firing his Fira barrage, one Fira spell hit the second guards right arm sending it aflame halting his descent and making him gasp out as his clothing started to burn.

Sora focused on the first guard and jumped back. Sora brought both hands around his Keyblade and he kicked off with force enough force to crack the platform as he flew away. The guard reappeared coming out of a haze of ice and steam. One diagonal slash sent the guards Keyblade off to the side as the force was too much. The guard jumped back was they both landed on another platform only to have his stomach cut open from the Kingdom key. The guard dropped his Keyblade as he brought both hands to his stomach. The guard hit the wall but did not descend down the icy wall as Sora had impaled him with his on Keyblade directly in the heart. The guard's eyes went lifeless.

Sora high jumped from one platform to the next before being interrupted by an enraged Keyblade wielder. Sora blocked the first strike and countered with a powerful punch to the guard's armoured face. The metal was broken off and some blood followed it. The guard ignored the pain and drove Sora back down before firing another Fira spell which missed and hit the stage below Sora, making it exploded in flames and ice crystal. Sora willingly fell into it with the guard in hot pursuit, the guard lost sight of Sora and landed on another ice platform, he looked around alert but gasped in complete shock as Sora gripped his clothing from behind.

"Firaga" Sora uttered before the guard was engulfed in blue flames which quickly burnt away the man. Sora threw the still burning corpse away before jumping back into the air jumping from one ice platform to another before finally landing at the entrance. Sora looked back down the valley in slight regret at how he had killed them. Bone of it was nothing but cruel.

He shook his head dismissing the growing thoughts and feelings. He had to stay focused, they were bad anyway and could pose a threat to the universe, their death was necessary. He touched the crystal and soon a metallic platform came with one guard on it. The guard had a second before he pulsed and shuddered violently as a thundra spell ripped through his system. The guard did not die having more magical resilience than that before being killed by Sora's already bloody Keyblade. The Keyblade had dove in and through his stomach in an instant that showed frightening skill and speed.

Sora kicked away the body letting it fall down into the waterworks down below before stepping onto the platform and being sent to hollow bastion. During the brief pause Sora thought back to the little fight while watched the guard no older than 16 die while fighting for life even though it was fruitless before he went limp. The other guard was burnt alive quick yet very painfully and horribly. He never killed, well not anything innocent as far as killing went. He had only killed the undead who lived the Aztec curse with the help of Jack sparrow and then the organization but they were nobodies right?

Sora's thoughts were interrupted as he arrived at the outside entrance to the castle. He needed to get to library inside the castle and hopefully there he would find some answers. Thankfully the entrance to the gate was unguarded and so Sora proceeded without incident. The area gave a nostalgic feel; it was always a source of secrets and darkness that seemed to always be there, not just the heartless but the feeling of darkness and the negative feelings that came with it. Sora's never really liked the constant fights he had here from a single shadow to Riku himself. Sora was surprised to see no guards or sentries but then again when he thought about it not many people came to hollow bastion not even the king did. It made some sense but still the guards should have known it would be foolhardy to leave anyplace of this castle unprotected and under watch what with it always being a heartless base.

Sora reached the door with no trouble and pushed the doors open with ease fully use to the weight of the doors. They opened to reveal 15 Keyblade wielders talking to each other and gossiping in a relaxed atmosphere of drinks and food as it seemed they were on a break of some sort. The atmosphere quickly grumbled as they saw Sora standing there with his Kingdom key over his shoulder blood still dripping off it, his hood was up and his eyes glowed ominously as the light shone around his figure.

To anyone else he would look like a strong heartless looking for a fight and the same applied to the young Keyblade wielders who started to move before Sora shouted…

"Thundja!"

Thunder exploded from everywhere throwing the room into a blue eerie glow as electricity crackled around all the Keyblade wielders making them scream in pain. Electricity exploded around the room cracking statues and snapping a few pillars in chaotic storm of A ranked magic. The magic attack died down but three Keyblade wielders were down from either insignificant magic resistance or not equipping their armour. 13 still remained and they were more than pissed but had no target as Sora had disappeared.

"Above" A female Keyblade wielder called out as Sora descended upon a guard who brought his _hollow iceberg _in defence but his arm was knocked away from the force of the strike. The Keyblade wielder jumped back and another flipped over his head covering his retreating friend as he initiated a downward strike with the weight and momentum of which his body carried. Sora deflected it but shoved his blade behind him as another Keyblade came down from the second floor upon his head.

Sora shot his Keyblade forward stopping another strike from the front before ducking and performing a 360 sweep kick tripping both Keyblade wielders but before they could hit the ground Sora reversed his momentum and spun hitting both in the mid section and sending them flying away. Sora jumped away as a blue ball of streaming ice particle hit the ground where he previously stood which then sprouted into a crystallised shape of ice. Sora flipped as three more streaming balls of sprinkling ice shot past him in mid air hitting the walls and creating odd shapes. He hit the floor in an instant roll dodging a fire attack which scorched the ground before jumping onto the chandelier and then jumping off as it was consumed in a powerful explosion of fire which launched fragments of metal and glass down onto the floor.

Sora pivoted in the air, facing the approaching wall as the momentum from the blast launched him at an uncalculated speed. A slim lithe Keyblade wielder jumped onto the wall where he was expected to meet before kicking off and grabbing Sora's foot as she flew by. The act stopped him but he was throw across the room, he stopped as soon as hit the floor and brought up his kingdom key in high block before grabbing a fist aimed for his face and then kicking the offender away.

Sora then sprinted away as blue sprinkling balls of ice tracked him impacting along the wall as he continued to run before he vaulted on some steps which sent him into the air and towards the second floor where another Keyblade wielder was awaiting him. Sora somersaulted rapidly before initiating a powerful downward slash which knocked away the defending Keyblade and into the first floor while the attack destroyed part of the second floor in rock, metal and glass with dust trailing the debris. Sora twisted in the air landing on part of the second floor that was not destroyed while the other Keyblade wielder fell.

"Captain, the second floor!" A Keyblade wielder shouted and then the lithe figure jumped onto the second floor obviously the captain.

The Captain looked over him before calling out her Keyblade. It was like the hollow iceberg except with a black blade and a red star. It was a B- rank Keyblade, awarded to captains of great experience.

The female captain rushed forward striking Sora's right which he blocked and then left which he again blocked, she then struck low left, up left, mid right and finally a lunge which he parried but the female captain rolled underneath his waiting kingdom key. She spun quickly into a spinning cleave which was intercepted by Sora's Keyblade.

Sora pushed forward with overpowering strength his eyes glowing yellow of a promised demise. She jumped back and then rolled backwards as Sora attempted to cut her in half. The Captain placed her feet shoulder width apart before glowing red, the little hair pouring out of her helmet flowing high into the air as an invisible wind lifted it.

Sora knew from experience that this was an offensive ability or limit attack and decided to brace for it. The captain raised her Keyblade before slamming it down and a stream of red energy ripped along the floor towards Sora. Sora tightened his jaw before stopping the attack with his Keyblade, the red energy pushing strongly on him as it continued to force him back before he deflected it out to his left. The energy zoomed away before detonating against a wall in a shower of red dispersing energy which sent chunks of cement infused with metal falling to the floor making the other Keyblade wielders jump away.

""Now" The captain shouted making Sora turn to face her in confusion before the area around him exploded launching Sora through the wall and outside smoke trailing his body as he fell slightly stunned before shaking it off and looking up and seeing the captain watching him plummet.

Sora fell and then clouds started to obstruct his view to the castle as he fell further down and into water works. He came close to a wall and instinctively slammed his Keyblade into the wall producing occasional sparks as he started to slow down significantly before jumping the rest of the way down and onto the water. The waters surface held magical qualities making it solid yet not enough to call it ice.

Sora looked around the area as some ice platforms floated around aimlessly along with magical air bubbles. Sora groaned in annoyance knowing that a huge force of Keyblade wielders were after him and spending all day killing was not on his high list. He could kill them even with their skills and numbers, Sora still could kill albeit using a few Curaga spells but he could do it, not that he wanted to but if that was what it would take then so be it.

He sighed in vexation while watching an air bubble float by. He walked up to the air bubble while at the same time slashing his Keyblade in the air, ridding it of blood. He touched the air bubble which quickly engulfed him and pulled him under the water. He decided to go through the water works system knowing it was probably the most unguarded area of them all. The air bubble resurfaced and dropped Sora onto a purple concrete floor.

As always the area was dark and very damp just like any watery system especially with the black walls and a purple ceiling. Sora walked on with little concern to his surroundings having walked around them with Donald and Goofy.

Sora paused looking down, his glowing yellow eyes never showing expression. He thought back to all he had been through with the two. They had been through so much what with Ansem messing everything up and using the heartless, oh, wait. Xehenort was the one controlling the heartless and after they beat his ass his nobody did the same thing just with a different goal. He had Lost his heart then his memories, he had lost Kairi but Donald and Goofy always made him see the light with there logic and way of seeing things. Their friendship was even more profound with the drive ability.

Goofy gave him strength and Donald gave him wisdom and when joined together as one he gained mastery of both. Then there was Roxas…he had a tie that resembled a brother or that was how he thought of it. He could not say they were friends though they had the bond since his creation but Roxas still helped him out and made him see the right path and fight with added strength not to mention the final form.

He still had his limit form, however, he was still not sure he could use it and God knows what the anti form would do now that he was tainted by the darkness. The thought made him shiver but he looked up as a figure was in front of him leaning on one of the black metallic walls.

Sora was silent, waiting for the person to strike at him. The said person was swinging around some type of strong leather rope with a gold ring on the end. The figure moved away from the wall and stepped forward into what little illumination the dark watery area offered.

The male wore black jeans and white zipper shoes, a chain hung out of the jeans pockets in some sort of fashion. He wore a black vest with silver trimmings that turtle necked with no sleeves attached. He had some detached sleeves going from the bottom of the fingers all the way up to the elbow the colour being black with the same silver trims. The male had spiky white hair and red eyes that shone in wonder.

"Who are you?" a strong young voice uttered

Sora stared knowing this man was no guard or Keyblade wielder. He did not know how to respond, he wanted to keep his name a secret until he could get rid of the darkness. He could choose not to give a name but that would result in more questions so he quickly thought of a name that would suffice for his curiosity.

"Aros" Sora said saying his name in reverse knowing it was quiet simple and could be figured out but only if they saw his face. "You?" Sora asked, curious as well wanting to know the persons name in return.

"Legend" The man said with a smirk. Sora made a face at the name but knew it could not be seen by the shadow caste by his hood. Legend was a name someone would give to themselves to make them sound better, to cover up how really weak they were and Sora highly doubted his parents named him that. "Do you want to get in? I'll help ya if you want?" Legend said with the same smirk

"Why would you help me?" Sora asked instantly suspecting this legend

"Does it matter?" Legend asked still with the smirk whilst he leant in. Sora considered the response knowing that as long as it was not something that could bring the world or universe in danger, then it would not matter. Failing that Sora could just kill him…he almost groaned in disgust at his own thoughts of killing as if it was that easy.

But then again, he did just kill a few people back there and had felt guilt and regret but that was as far as it had went. Other from that, their deaths had little meaning to Sora which scared him greatly wondering if he had always thought this way. Back then, would he have even shed a single tear if he killed Riku?

He shook his head in great frustration as he found himself in doubt again. He focused back on legend "No" He started "just curious, lead the way." Sora said gesturing with his free hand while dispelling the kingdom key into himself.

Legend eased back before smiling and turning, his rope like whip constantly spinning anti clockwise as he walked into the shadows with Sora in toe.

They both disappeared into the darkness and ten minutes later a pair of yellow eyes appeared then another then another and then another as heartless started to swarm and clamber over each other like a plague of black locusts.


	4. Anarchist

**Anarchist **

**Hollow bastion: lower level.**

"Hey! Stop fucking around, we need to hurry before the guards finish their shift rotation."

Sora and legend had managed to get out of waterworks and into the gallery room with no obstacles in their way. This was mainly thanks to Legend's knowledge of the structures layout, and guard patrol routes and times; knowledge that Sora lacked.

Legend and Sora walked up to a T section and paused before Legend led them right. Sora was still wondering what he should do with Legend and more importantly; how he would find Ansem's, or rather, Xehnort's secret study. As it stood, once Legend had what he wanted, he would leave Sora on his own, and that would mean Sora would be here forever as he barely remembered the layout of the castle, let alone where to find Xehnort's secret study.

"So, where are you going anyway?" Legend asked like he was talking to one of his best friends. Sora stared at his back, recalling the events that lead up to here. He was certain he asked Legend the same question earlier and had been fired a question back in response. Thinking that this may be to his benefit, Sora decided to try and manipulate Legend to perform his wishes.

"You have to answer my question first." He demanded.

Legend glanced over his shoulder. The ring at the end of the whip slowed down its clockwise spin before it reverted back to its normal pace as he looked forward.

"To jack some shit and to collect a key." He replied.

Sora smiled underneath his hood in victory. The first part was over. Now he just had to get to the second part of his manipulation plan flowing as well.

"And you?"

Sora almost frowned, not understanding before he answered "I'm looking for Xe-" He stopped himself because Legend might not have a clue that the Ansem he knew was Xehnort.

"Xehnort?"

Sora stopped walking altogether and now his suspicion of Legend was dangerously high. At this point, now would be the worst time to be lead into a trap, even if Legend did not know who Sora was and was telling the truth about robbing Hollow Bastion. There was a magnificent chance he could lead Sora to the guards, get him caught and try to get payment for his troubles.

Legend stopped as well and the ring had significantly slowed its motion. An empty silence descended upon them. Sora's eyes visibly narrowed; the pure golden/yellow eyes glowed with no expression except the sign of hidden tension.

Abruptly Legend faced forward and kept walking as if nothing happened, and the ring continued moving at its original pace. Sora frowned and followed every step with tense muscles ready to respond immediately at any time. The Kingdom Key inside him was ready to resurface at any given moment and his arm was ready to fling a heavy Blizzaga at even the slightest hint of ill intentions.

They continued to walk on with their steps making muffled echoes on the floor as they reached a bolted titanium door. Every inch of the metal frame had locks and complex mechanisms with lights of caution and warnings. To the right of the super imposing door was a built in terminal that had a small animated screensaver playing.

"Hey, can you cover me? This might take a while to crack." Legend said as he used his free hand to start cracking the security for the door, while the other swung the ring around at a faster pace. Sora looked over the reinforced door and touched it, only to find an invisible magical wall in front of the door.

"I said cover me, there should be three guards coming right around that corner and I am not in the mood to fight at the moment." Legend reminded him with a frown as it seemed he was having a problem with the terminal.

"You do realize you just let out need-to-know information, right?" Sora said as the Kingdom Key was summoned into his hands with a brilliant flash. He felt two more Keyblade summons and also one familiar one. He faced the hallway with his legs bent and spaced with his Kingdom Key held to his side facing his right.

He heard a chime behind him as Legend managed to get past one of the security codes and then, he heard footsteps as three guards showed themselves with that same captain. Her lithe frame walked with a slow cat-like grace while the other two walked on either side of her.

Sora held out the Kingdom Key in front of him in an outward position as light coalesced around the tip of the Keyblade, the guards suddenly ran into a fast sprint knowing what was coming next. Light filled the space between Sora and the guards and suddenly, a two meter thick wall replaced the empty space in front of him. The wall was a shining white with a Keyhole in its centre.

"What the hell?"

Sora turned around to find a Neo Shadow, or what he thought was a Neo Shadow. It was more muscular and its antenna bent back in a jagged pattern. It was at least 8 feet high, it legs were tipple jointed and its eyes were glaring gold. Its talons ripped through the carpet by merely standing there with four tentacles sticking out from its back. This was no Neo Shadow or even an "invincible". This was something else and for some reason, it felt like he was gaining something from it but he had no idea what.

The shadow swiped at Legend with amazing accuracy. But all Legend did in response was frown and kick the dark creature away. The shadow was knocked back but used its talons to dig into the floor, stopping it from falling over. Its powerful triple jointed legs brought it back upright like a spring and it used both claws to try to rake Legend apart.

It was stopped as Sora grabbed one of its tentacles which impeded the Shadow's strike. Legend pressed a few more keys and the door suddenly started to unbolt. With that done, Legend turned around and through the ring at the Heartless, the whip seemed to be endless as it punctured through the Heartless and out the other side. The Heartless used its tentacles to wrap onto Sora and subdue him while it focused back on Legend.

The sharp metallic sound of a blade cutting through darkness-constructed flesh vibrated through the air as the creature was cut in half. It reverted into a pool of darkness on the floor as its tentacles suddenly transformed into normal shadows. The shadows were quickly cleaved into nothing thanks to Sora cutting through them with little effort.

They left several puddles before their remains disappeared as if nothing ever took place. Sora remained calm. His heart rate was constantly steady; having not gained any worry or fear over the new creature that had just appeared. Over the years Sora had learnt that killing new Heartless was great, but it would be more beneficial if he studied them before getting rid of them so he knew how to deal with them more efficiently in later encounters. Lack of quick retaliation was testament to that.

"Hmm…That was a shadow…An upgrade?" Sora pondered.

"Man you've been out of the loop. Those are called Dirge, a new addition to the shadow family or a reawakened one. They started being sighted about a week ago and they are not an easy walk in the park. We just fought a Dirge but…This one was significantly weak compared to the others" Legend elaborated while they walked through the door, into a room cramped with objects and treasures. Gold sparkled off the sunlight coming from a dusty window, paintings stood at slants or framed with dust on dilapidated painted walls.

"Significantly weaker?" Sora asked, having more interest in their previous situation than their current one. Legend walked up to a painting before moving away to some gold coins and then pocketing some. Sora made a face of disgust and his extraordinary sense of justice compelled him to take action. Yet, he stood and watched as the darkness whispered in his mind, telling him not to take action. They still needed him.

"Normally they control over thousands of Neo Shadows and normal Shadows. They are really agile and their speed is daunting. They can lift boulders over their head with one hand and can jump to the tops of the highest mountains from the bottom. With their speed and strength mixed together, they can jump amazing distances and it almost looks like they can fly too. They use dark realms repeatedly and their tentacles can section off into other Neo shadows." Legend said as he put a crown on his head and then picked up a staff.

Sora digested the information and started to subconsciously calculate how to defeat one when a thought occurred to him.

"So why was that one so weak?"

"Think about it. If you just woke up; wouldn't you be really slow and powerless? They could have slept for millennia for all we know. Not too mention those things are normally ten feet tall." Legend said reading through a book. "They come from darksides and mammoths. They gain incredible intelligence yet a huge body of power. Their mass normally towering over 40 meters was a major disadvantage for they were so big they could not use it quickly or efficiently enough hence their slowness. And when I mean slow, I mean snail slow. They then force the darkness around them to shrink their bodies, and power into one big agile and fast form with all that power to boot. Only one was destroyed apart from ours, and it took at least a good 30 Keyblade Bearers and a hell lot of healing elements to take it down. Oh, and it has great density and regenerative abilities." Legend finished, still reading the book.

"And how did you know all that?" Sora said while thinking of a way to end Legend's life.

"It's written in here" He said throwing the book over to Sora who caught it. He flipped it over and looked upon the scruffy brown leather before reading the title. "Heartless Bestiary?" The author was Xehnort.

After he read that in his mind, he shoved the book into the straps going across his back. He looked over to Legend who seemed content with what he had as he placed several chains over his head and around his neck.

"If you find anymore of these books, tell me" Sora said before starting a search of the room. Legend just chuckled and got back to work.

---

**The world that never was: Throne room**

The organization members sat in their thrones like kings in a meeting and in a sense, they were. Xemnas having the highest throne looked around his accomplices with wise eyes pondering how to start. Normally things would start with him bringing in some evidence or something new for their goal. This time the meeting was about the goal, it was about what they would be aiming for, what they needed to do.

And what they needed to change.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on the viewer, conversation had already begun and it was nothing less than heated.

"-For all we know this back stabber could try and betray us again" Marluxia said to Roxas

"You're one to speak _Marly_" Axel said in defence for his friend

"Don't call me Marly!"

"Then shut up! All your whining and bitching still won't hide the facts! You weren't able to perform your assignments"

"Perform? You can talk why don't you _perform_ for Larxene or do you have a little problem" Marluxia said leaning forwards the question brought out sharp intakes from around the room and one shake of the head from Saix "Huh?" He prompted

Roxas intervened.

"It's because your moms better" Marluxia leapt from his seat and so did Roxas. Both drawing out their weapons, Marluxia; a pink blossomed bladed scythe, Roxas; two powerful and well known Keyblades. They were about to meet before they were stopped in mid air as the very air around them strengthened and pushed against every muscle of their being effectively keeping them in a painful position.

Xaldin still had his arms folded but inside his head there was a slight concentration on the task at hand. He forced the air to throw them back into their respective thrones before reclining back into a more comfortable position.

Xemnas looked over his organisation with pride. Or what he deemed pride. Something in his heart told him that this was something that should not be tarnished, every one of them were important more so than ever before…why? Because they were his constants and hopefully always would be, he had no others, could not remember others and did not care to. Xemnas knew that the things he did to them would never be forgiven or at least he would not forgive himself until he had proper redemption and this was his start.

"The first item on the agenda is-" He was cut off however, by no other than Larxene.

"Clothes…these coats are comfortable but the colour is getting depressing" She said pulling at the black fabric for emphasis. Larxene was never afraid to cross the line especially testing the line, perhaps she thought that because Xemnas had a heart he would be more forgiving and flexible. She, however, did not want to test the former.

"Yeah, maybe some new gear would be nice, and I mean new stuff custom made not this garbage which only cost nine ninety-five at a store and even then we stole them." Axel said with some gestures.

Larxene smirked to herself thanking Axel for his support as grunts of agreement were resounded through the room. It was trivial but a point was a point and nothing went ignored in the organisation, simply because they sometimes had nothing better to do or talk about.

"We will talk about this later. Just to clarify this meeting is not for trivia or anything that comes from the top of your heads. We need to set a goal and our way of going about it." Xemnas said with a passive expression.

Larxene firmed her lips in agitation yet remained composed while the others listened without a word of defiance or rebellion.

"I know you have, somewhat fragments of your hearts at best, yet the fact remains. We still do not posses our true, whole, feeling hearts. We are no more nobodies than we are some bodies and that, I am afraid is questionable." Xemnas said closing his eyes internally grasping and exploring the fragments of his heart. It felt empty with sparks of power which was steadily growing. As Zexion said; using the darkness was risky but using the heartless was suicide.

"So what are we?" Luxord said grabbing everyone's attention. "Fragments of people that are neither a nobody nor a some body? Ridiculous! Even if that were true what would we be, our existence would be in between everything let alone being a nobody." Luxord said forcing everyone to ponder the words of their comrade…if he was still considered a comrade.

Xemnas closed his eyes as he thought back to how he wrote notes, reports on the nobodies and yet for all his research, knowledge, wisdom and accuracy he knew not the answer. The next voice startled him and made him focus on the speaker with slight resentment.

"I believe we are some body. Why, think about it, if were not meant to exist then why could we walk, talk and on a very minuet degree, feel? I always questioned my existence and joined with Sora I realised how much separate we are. We never thought alike or spoke alike we did not even act alike. Why? Well ask yourself…what makes a person? And here is a hint, castle oblivion" Roxas said with determination burning in his eyes.

The organisation members looked around yet another voice spoke out immediately after Roxas.

"Memories!" Marluxia said "Even a heart needs memory, if ever one lived through the same experiences then surely they would all be the same. Yet that is simply not possible, Roxas is different to Sora because of his creation and integrations into the organisation. Sora was born naturally and had lived a mostly peaceful life on his Island. The two are different by their experiences and that is what shapes them and these experiences are engraved and solidified into automatic and subconscious reactions and emotions. The heavier experiences transform into harder, deeper memories that are, or were life changing and thus engrave themselves into the heart. With all these different elements it is quite obvious that Roxas is a different being, a different person to Sora and can only be related by blood. And the same goes for all of us, we are different to the original but we are not someone else. I am not someone else" Marluxia said bringing a hand to his chest with a small smile "I am me" He said simply

Silence.

Demyx whistled a long note used for cases of awe.

"Did Marluxia just say that?" Larxene asked open mouthed.

Xemnas himself was stunned into momentary silence before regaining himself. Marluxia and Roxas had just proven that they were not nobodies but somebodies in one explanation. It was the most enlightening feeling he had ever dealt with or remembered and the strength of the feeling pulsed through his heart. Giving him an immense sense of relief, peace and strength he never could attain from kingdom hearts or any other source for that matter. It felt like a bone shattering weight had been lifted from his chest and instead in its place was a heart growing in strength.

_I am me._

Xemnas looked around his subordinates, watching as expressions related to his own feelings appeared. Lexaeus pulled up his big hood and covered his face in shadow as a small tear slopped down the tough skin with a sparkling wink.

"Thank you Roxas, Marluxia" Xemnas said for everyone else who were too proud or shy to say otherwise yet they did offer there small grunts of agreements. Marluxia himself had a for once, pure genuine smile on his face.

"Now, back to our goal, with this refreshing revelation that has occurred I suggest we make more study into the heart" Xemnas said getting back into business and bringing his followers with him.

"Yeah, but no more destroying worlds. We have got to stop this mean streak before it gets too far…after this I want a normal life and that will never be possible if everyone hates me. You guys are great and all but I want to live with more than twelve beings and our nobodies." Axel said relaying everyone's thoughts and views on their future.

"Yeah and I want to settle down" Larxene said glancing at Axel who looked away to the ceiling. The action was not missed by the other organization members. Xemnas frowned at this but otherwise made no attempt of rousing the subject more than it already was. "So back to those coats, I was thinking thunder yellow" This elicited groans from all around.

Sora flipped through a page before discarding the book on the pile behind him. They or rather he had been searching through books for the last hour and the result had come up short. Legend was sitting in a throne looking in a hand held mirror and was speaking to himself while the slanted crown on his head sparkled a beautiful gold.

All Sora had managed to find out was that there was more than one galaxy and there was a Keyblade war…that was it and both he do not care for or want to care for at this moment in time. He stood up from his cross legged seat on the floor and looked over to Legend who was now swinging his ring around again whilst admiring a picture framed on the wall.

"Lets go, I can't find what I want here. So let's search somewhere else" Sora said staring at him with his shining yellow eyes.

Legend slowly looked at him with a faint smile yet his eyes sparkled something Sora did not like. "What?" He asked still keeping the smile and the pace of the spinning ring. "I only came for this. I am making my way out of here now. Sorry but you're on your own buddy" Legend said getting up with the crown still slanted on his silver haired scalp.

"What? But I thought…" He stopped as he heard the sound of air being displaced and a door unlocking followed by the feeling of Keyblades being summoned. Sora drew his kingdom key as the door was blast open and three Keyblade wielders walked in Keyblades in hand.

"Don't you ever stop? I try not to kill you, yet you just don't seem to get the hint." Sora said in annoyance at their non-fluctuating persistence. He had gone over this quite a decent amount of times in his head and it was to hold back as much as possible without endangering his life, yet at the same time he still managed to kill over five people. If they were so willing to die than Sora would dish it out to them. That was enough justification for Sora. However, he was lying to himself. Something felt like that guilty feeling was being squashed by something else…something dark.

"Stay right there you murderers. You will pay for what you have done to my comrades and for your corruption of this world. Despite what you may have planned the heartless you have sent are being held off with more reinforcements on the way. We are guaranteed victory, give up now and I will be merciful enough to just send you to the jails. If not then suffer the consequence of lord Riku." The female captain said with confidence and determination.

Sora himself frowned though it was not visible. Heartless…_oh shit_. It seemed the darkness had a thing for hollow bastion no matter what one had to say or do about it. As for leading them here, he was not to sure himself. The possibility was high what with his taint and entering the world in the first place though he did have his suspicions on Legend. Reinforcements however, was not particularly favourable in Sora's case and even worse still was the coming of Riku which was one thing he did not want to be present for. He still had no answers and at this rate it seemed he was not going to get any at this time and none at all if he waited here until the reinforcements arrived. He hated to do this but he would need to use the heartless as a distraction however, first things first.

"Move aside, you are out of your liege by miles. You couldn't beat me even if you had an Ultima let alone with the Keyblade resting in your palm." He said pointing towards the Keyblade with his free hand.

"Your fighting skills can just survive my own let alone being out of your liege" she fired back but was suddenly confused when Sora started to laugh. She glanced at his companion who was studying her figure with open approval.

"You haven't seen anything!" He exclaimed with a boisterous laugh.

"Hey man, make sure you don't mess up her body because _umm_ she is hot" He said with an almost Sora like smile. Sora smirked at that while she and her comrades raised their own Keyblades in preparation for what was to come.

The captain was in the start up of a charge before Sora disappeared from sight. She could not move as she could not believe what she thought she had just witnessed. She slowly turned around to see Sora's back to her and with blood on his Keyblade. The blood coalesced and dropped to the floor triggering some kind of command which effectively brought her allies to their knees as blood sprayed from deep arching cuts along their chest or back. They fell to the ground dead, their hearts having been cut in two.

"That was the sonic blade. How the…only a Sergeant class Keyblade wielder can learn that…who are you?" She asked dropping her Keyblade and slumping to the ground in awe and fear.

"My name is Aros" Sora said not looking back at her. He left through the open doors. Legend winked at her before running out the door behind Sora leaving the captain to stare. She took off her helmet revealing green eyes and silk black hair that was tied in regulative bun. Her expression was of anger as she pulled out a mega phoenix down and concentrating its life resurrecting properties into her fallen friends. She would kill him no matter what.

She would.

On the stairs Sora and Legend ascended with a few Keyblade wielders right behind them. However, Sora and Legend out paced them by lieges and were soon at the top while the wielders were halfway up the spiralling stairs.

"Nice move back there. Though you were a bit off to the guy on her right, you missed his heart, not too mention your speed and strength were incredibly lax" Legend joked as he ran through a corridor then into a kitchen with Sora at his side. Sora himself just stared at him for a moment of open surprise.

"You could keep up with that? I guess I was not the only one killing wielders around here" Sora said looking forward as they both ran up to a window and jumped straight through the glass with no hesitation. The air whistled around them as they dropped down the castle while being sure to dodge platforms and other obstructive obstacles. Sora's hood remained up despite the opposing wind while legend had stopped swinging his ring in favour for holding his gold filled pockets and crown.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here!?" Sora shouted over the rushing air while looking for a place to land. The purple wasteland of the area around hollow bastion was known to be traitorous thanks to its jutting rocks and weak ground. The ground was an unnatural purple for unknown reasons yet it made the earth strong and resistant to impacts.

"Not anymore!" Legend exclaimed as he pointed to the awaiting earth as thousands upon thousands of heartless swarmed across the wasteland. It was a swarm of darkness engulfing the planet and gave the air an ominous chill laced with imperturbable dread. The pair suddenly looked up as they fell. The sound of streaking air being cut continuously, dozens of blue streaks descended from the heavens. This was an obvious sign of a Keyblade wielders entrance into a world if encase of emergencies such as the one occurring today. A particular one caught both of their eyes as its purple flame cast off a breath of power.

Suddenly the purple flame died out and a figure took its place. The said figures right arm turned flared purple magic an obvious sign of using a powerful magic.

"Stop" Sora Shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and stabbed it into the walls of the passing hollow bastion, the act sending teeth gritting vibrations through his arms, shoulders and head. Legend threw his ring, the blue leather string extended to great lengths, the ring hooked onto the top of an odd shaped chimney jutting out of the castle.

Sora slowed down before jumping onto a platform close by, his legs taking the force like it was nothing. Legend jumped down beside him, his rope like string coming back to him to hide its lengths magically. They both looked up suddenly as the floor beneath them shook intensely like a hammer hitting full force next to an ant on a table. However, a visible sound wave took them off their feet and popped their ears. The sound was monstrous and voluminous as it was distinctly recognised as thunder through the bone vibrating sound. The sound echoed across the area and they fell to their knees as their hair stood on end.

Someone had just cast one hell of a version 2 thundaja. Sora fished for a potion in his left red pouch as the damage was minor. He downed half of it as the taste was disgusting, bitter and twisted his shadowed face in a sour state he offered the rest to Legend the rest who took it without question. The healing effect flowed through their system immediately and the concentrated healing petals soothed their aches and pains and brought them back to full effectiveness. They both stood and looked down at the colossal hole in the Heartless armada. The figure along with 40 others walked towards the castle as the heartless started to gather on them. Sora recognised the main leading figure and swore a string of curses that were very un-Sora like.

Reinforcements had arrived and with them was 'Riku of the dark moon'.


	5. Dark and Darker

**Dark and Darker**

**Tempest fleet**

The tempest fleet was a small fleet of galactic military safety. A fleet made out of hundreds of Gummi ships of differing design and make. Most if not all the Gummi's had an insignia of a mechanical heart on its side. A mark by the producer, professor Hojo and his brilliance in the art of science, the fleet had many warrior and recognisance class Gummi ships along with a battalion of transport Gummi's. However, the flag ship dwarfed all others in its spectacular mass. The amazing Gummi ship was called _Reestablishment _for its rescue of many worlds, new and old.

The Gummi ship housed many spectacular and grand things. From luxury sleeping rooms to gardens or spectacular proportions, however to a normal soldier who had been on the ship for more than a week, it was nothing to get giddy about.

The Ship was split into many sectors, one being the Special Forces sector. A private sector, it was not a big sector for the amount of occupants in the sector were not overly large. Men and women found the sector calm and quiet and to most, that was preferable instead of the loud and raucous that was the normal all access sectors.

The special sector was designed to house special operations soldiers who could reap the benefits of their life endangering work. It was in the leisure room that Riku found himself in contemplative thought. Despite its name, the leisure room was a quiet place to be rather than a one of social activities and games. Games were played when some were in the mood yet, most of the time that was not the case.

Riku sat in a seat at the head of table which was being used to play a friendly game of poker. Nothing of significant valuable belonging were being betted, just odd things like a candy bar or low-level equipment. Anything else they wanted to bet was not optional. Their clothing was a dark purple skin tight suit which was donned like a second skin. Of course they would not dare to go out in combat with only that, it was slightly protective but not overly much. It was basically under clothing for the actual armour and nothing more. Riku had his own armour and suit yet they were at Disney castle still being upgraded and synthesised.

Riku placed his feet on the table, his black and white, orange laced shoes making little sound as he placed both hands behind his head. His light blue hair moving little from his touch, it had been shortened by his mother, a very traumatizing endurance with arguable resistance on his part. Now it was as short as scraping the back of his neck. It was not a clean cut session thanks to his struggle but thankfully the_ Reestablishment _had facilities to regulate hair so it would not be a hindrance.

He smirked to himself.

He loved his home, everyone inside of it made his life, peaceful, relaxing and enjoyable. His parents lived a successful marriage and still live very much the same and always in love, taking on tasks of parenting and supporting the rest of the family. It was amazing how far they had come and how hard they had pushed to have him. Not in a sexual term, Riku was thought to be their long lost son, yet blood test confirmed they were not bio-logically parent and child, it did turn up that they were related on his mother's side.

They adopted him at the age of 5 and brought him up as their own. He had questioned his birth heritage and even his mother could not give him a satisfying answer. All he could get was information on his mother rather than his father. For the most part he was told his father was dead but not the actual reasoning behind said death, his mother was alive yet her status was unknown. His foster parents had discouraged searching for his mother as she had lived a life of the warrior. Details were either withheld or unknown but Riku accepted or rather, ignored it through out most of his life.

His life had revolved around himself and his friends; Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. His childhood friends, the friends he bested in everything and viewed as the best of the best.

That got to his head, he thought he was already grown and could handle anything…even the darkness. He was foolish and the consequences were out right disastrous.

Trying to kill Sora, stealing his Keyblade and friends, using the heartless to consume worlds, the infestation of Ansem and finally kingdom hearts.

His thoughts were suddenly halted as a man dressed in a black suit walked up to the group in the room. The man had many badges and emblems stuck to his chest, a mark of a high ranking man.

"Form up" He called in slightly raspy voice. Men and women of various ages entered the room, all dressed in the same gear as the ones on Riku's table. Some reached to their 30's other just past 12, yet they were trained and better than the average, despite their age, they were some of the best around.

Riku only slightly turned his head as the formally dressed man stood beside his chilled and relax form while the others all stood up straight with a stiff and well practiced salute. The man glanced at Riku and his lack of keeping to protocol, Riku himself was the only one who seemed not to care while the others shifted at the thickening atmosphere before the man decided to speak.

"I am here to inform you that your unit will not be going to Spira, rather, you are going to hollow bastion. Darkness is starting to surround the castle and the guards there will not be able to hold it for long. Ground reinforcements are engaging them however; they will not reach the castle in time. You are to go to the castle via your Keyblades transportation and fend off the sea of heartless until the reinforcement's breakthrough." The man said with all seriousness though no reaction came from the soldiers standing around and Riku only closed his eyes in boredom.

"Reports say that a man in black and gold clothing has been seen killing the guards down there. He has the eyes of the heartless yet he wields a Keyblade" Riku's eyes snapped open "He is also accompanied by another man with silver hair and some type of whip with a ring on its end. Your secondary mission is to apprehend them and if not possible, then kill them." The man said in finality and Riku's face became stern before he rose casting all eyes on him.

"Team five and I will hunt down those two individuals team 1-4 and 5-7 are to help defend the area team 8-10 stay on standby. Alright people, we got work to do, gear up into your armour and let's go!" Riku said walking off to his own locker to extract some key chains, the rest went to their own lockers and pulled out many pieces of armour that were a mixture of brown, bronze, gold, silver and burgundy. Riku himself equipped a silver gauntlet which increased magical effects greatly and some black chest armour with great resistance to darkness and physical attacks. He strapped on the armour and made his way to the hangar bay, completely ignoring the man who had come to inform them of their new orders.

Riku's shoes tapped against the armour floor as the hangar was full of activity, a magical shield separated him from space as well as the others who started to enter the room, the clank of their armoured boots hitting the floor as they walked to congregate around him. There were ten people in each team and so far the mass majority of the ones going planet side had assembled. The special unit was made up of Keyblade wielders with skill and also experience above the average soldier. He was leader by his accomplishments with the King himself and recommended by very high ranked and figure headed people. His position to lead them was questionable due to his age and still being a teen, but those who knew about his skills would not question him in the least.

Riku Summoned his new Keyblade, the twilight, it appeared in a flash of pale light as the Keyblade took form with its six crystals shining a dark light The 12 pointed star at the head of the Keyblade shone with a dark malice and the handle glowed a solid white. Many in the room gasped at the power and light coming from the weapon as Riku handled the weapon which was almost the same length of his body. He turned to his men waving the Keyblade like it was any old weapon.

"We're going in" He said as the Keyblade disappeared to engulf him in an Azure fire, the other did the same and summoned their own A-ranked Keyblades. Their Keyblades were a dark purple, the shaft was like two katana placed opposite each other with their curved tips meeting at the top, to which three red scythes like blades pushed out to the left of the weapon. The hand guard was gold and shaped like an octagon with the handle being grey and finally the silver key chain connected to a Shuriken. Their own Keyblades soon disappeared and also engulfed them in Azure flame.

Riku's flame increased to purple before he shot out followed by the rest through the magical barrier. They went through and past the fleet within a mere minute as they raced towards the planet, flame trailing with their bodies as they flew into the atmosphere towards the darkness.

Riku could sense it before he passed the clouds, the darkness was huge and still growing, and he doubted his men alone could defend it from what he was sensing. He still was attuned with the darkness and his elements despite the Kings encouragement to drop the power, Riku always found a need to keep it and its powerful works. He was at least smart enough to be scared of it now rather than ignore it like he did before.

He passed the thick black clouds to the horrific view of a moving darkness swarming over the purple tinted land like a water only put off by the slow moving pace of the great mass of heartless moving in towards the castle. He looked around him as his men and women fell not too far from him while they readjusted to the pull of gravity and their descent into the enemy midst.

They would fall smack in the middle and they needed to get to the castle before the heartless, Riku had to slow them down even if it was a little. He glanced at his gauntleted arm and pulled the magical elements of electricity from his core and into his right arm. The glowed purple fire as it was charged up with a lot of magical energy.

"Thundaja away, plug your ears!" Riku shouted over the passing air as he brought back his arm like a person ready to throw a tennis ball. He then threw his arm forward and a thick gold streak of lightning shot towards the centre of the heartless while at the same time his unit plugged their ears and brought out potions not overly caring about the descent and more on the powerful thundaja that Riku had just unleashed on the heartless army.

The blast hit, instantly disintegrating the mass of shadows and neo shadows within ten meters of the blast radius. A circle of pure light was created with a diameter of 8 meters before it closed in on itself almost diapering before it seemed to explode out a high concentration of thunder lightning. Lightning forked and cut within a sudden range of over 60 metres of devastation, heartless were ripped or zapped with atomising electrical ferocity. A large dome of sound spread out destroying anything with in a 35 metre range of the detonation and knocking or injuring anything beyond that. The dome hit Riku yet he was unaffected as he was the origin of the attack while his comrades were slightly knocked higher back into the air rather than lower but their ears were plugged and the distance from the detonation being too great for the effects to make any real damage. The sound dome hit the castle and carried on off into the distance while the effects of the blast in Riku's vicinity died down.

Riku and his team fell to the earth and he hit the ground on both feet he crouched into as his years of strengthened legs shook violently from absorbing the force yet taking it with only a few seconds delay before they were fully functional. His allies landed in the same manner with a longer delay but not one to great.

The ground crackled and snapped as residue electricity played along its floors. It would stay like that for many hours though the electricity was not overly harmful just as powerful as a static shock than anything else. Yet with the power of water it could prove to be an extremely dangerous thing.

"Damn! That was amazing sir!" One of his men; Ron a 20 year old man said.

Riku smirked as he looked around to find the heartless slowly picking themselves up in the distance. He had cleared of over 80 meters and had a clear head start to the castle with a few neo shadows that were lucky enough to jump into the earth before and during the Thundaja blast.

Riku called out his way to the dawn Keyblade. The winged Keyblade being that of balance, he had reformed it to give ability and more strength. It looked the same; a straight red demonic wing and then a small angelic wing attached to the end of the first wing. He twirled the Keyblade in his hand as electricity crackled harmlessly against his arms and legs.

"You know what to do!" Riku called out as he forward striking a brave Neo shadow down, the being losing the significant power of its dark essence fell to the purple floor into a black puddle. The other were by his side striking down the Neo shadows with ease, they ran towards the castle at full speed their strengthened legs pushing them up to 25mph.

"Sir, up there!" Ron said pointing up to the middle of the castle where an explosion erupted followed by a guard. The guard was shot into the air by the explosion his body falling toward the earth, Riku sped up and jump ten meters into the air to catch the man. They fell to the ground and his men surround him as they looked at the guard. "What happened" Ron said kneeling and taking off his helmet to look at the guard. The guard's helmet had been pounded in such a manner to as it punctured his right eye. His breathing was awfully haggard and wheezy indicating a punctured lung.

Riku pulled the helmet back into its original shape before pulling it off. Immediately Light green sparks seeped into the wound into his eye restoring the eye and its receptors, the same sparks fell into his chest restoring the crushed lung and returning his breathing. The guard stood and was about to run back to the castle before another explosion came forth this one of ice freezing a small part of the castle.

Ron gripped it his shoulder. "What is going on in there soldier" Ron spoke with authority, his pulled back spiky ginger hair moving to the wind. The man seemed to take a second to realize who he was looking at before saluting to Ron.

"There are two men in there sir. They are very dangerous and they are making their way out of the castle" The guard said flinching to another explosion which sent a red beam out of the castle. The red was his Captain Trademark techniques.

"So what is the status of the situation?" Ron asked taking his hand of the guards shoulder.

"Good news or bad news sir?" The guard asked

"Good news then bad news" Riku said not in the mood for playing these games. A huge slicing sound echoed through the land as one of the side chimneys was cut off and then an earth shuddering crash followed.

"The good news is that we are managing to keep them in the castle" The man said turning his head as multiple screams flowed from the building as a dragon of fire blew through the side of the building before dissipating his partners technique.

"And the bad news?" Alicia one of Riku's soldiers asked glancing up at the flames coming out the castle along with the smoke. Her black visor reflecting the flames for all to see.

"The bad news is that we are getting a fucking asses cooked." He said fully turning as multiple explosions dotted along the side of the castle. Riku nodded and ran to the castle with increased speed going up to 30 mph with his men and women in toe, the guard could also keep up. They approached the castle only to stop as they reached a cliff that overlooked the ice plateau underneath. The castle was at least 400 meters around and Riku cursed knowing it would be at least ten minutes before they even entered the castle.

He turned to 30 of his men; teams 1-7 excluding 5 were to defend the area to the best of their abilities. "Alright guys you know what to do and if gets to bad level the whole of the ice plateau and bury them underneath the ice and then make your way to your castle but that is a last resort." He said before nodding to team five and the guard. He jumped into the ice plateau and noticed already another guard not far from where he had landed. This one had been incinerated and was nothing more then fried flesh and ash.

He jumped to a floating ice platform and in the distance impaled by a Keyblade to the frozen cliff wall was another guard. If this was Sora then he would get his ass handed to him, it sickened him that Sora would do this and more of him blamed Sora himself rather than the darkness tainting him. A negative thought that made him bite his lip in frustration and sadness. He shook his head and pressed on knowing that now was not the time.

--------------

**Hollow bastion castle: Grand hall**

Another explosion throwing a lithe figure into a wall denting it and spilling dust on the floor as the figure fell to down. The person stood up blood flowing down the side of her face as her normally smooth silk black hair was slightly messy. She panted holding up her Keyblade closing one eye as blood flew over it. She watched as her enemy dispatched another one of her men. She screamed as she glowed red and letting lose another crimson beam, the enemy jumped out of the way in time as the beam shot out of the building and into space.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Her other enemy at her side said. He twirled his ring in a casual pace; he was seated on the second floor of the great hall not to far from her. Someone jumped into the air about to strike the man. The man through his ring the whip like string encircling the guard's leg, her enemy then proceeded to move the whip and down smacking the guard onto the floor then the wall then the floor again. Each strike making a crack or caving a wall breaking bones every time, eventually the whip loosened and the man was thrown through the wall and out of sight probably dead.

Legend yawned as he brought back his whip as its massive length disappeared behind his back. He jumped down his black silver figure looking slightly intimidating, like some professional killer doing his job. Another guard ran up but Legend grabbed the persons arm before he could bring his Keyblade down to try and cut off his head. Legend drew back a fist the silver trimming on his sleeve shinning in the light as he brought it forward, the fist broke the helmet the guard was wearing and caved in his skull. The guard fell to the floor as blood pulled from his head.

Her men were being massacred and she was unable to stop it. She opened both her green eyes to stare at Aros as he twisted another Guards neck while his other hand spun his Keyblade into another's heart.

"Stop! Fall back do not run in you are falling to your death!" She ordered and immediately her men and women stopped. "Circle them we will work in alpha formation" She called and immediately ten guards ran up onto the second floor and 20 on the bottom. They all prepared to fight and then the female guard raised her hand immediately everyone started to conjure a Fira or blizzara magic attacks.

Sora almost chuckled and Legend stood close to Sora as the attacks were suddenly expelled, the flames brightening up the room while rushing ice lowered the temperature.

"Reflectaga!" Sora roared and immediately the fire and ice blasts were shot back but not only that but small bombs of pure white blue light shot out from the hexagon reflecting shield. Men jumped or dived as their own attacks hit around them however, the small bombs of light moved towards them and then simply popped.

The room was suddenly destroyed in a grand explosion of power the ceiling collapsed as the walls exploded and bricks and debris rained down, men and women were killed instantly and those fortunate to survive picked the right choice and fled from the room. Legend and Sora casually walked out while the female captain followed in pursuit. Once they had left the room Sora had turned to consider this woman, she ran up with her weapon low and Sora spun towards her his weapon twirling all the way, he connected his Keyblade with hers and she moved it to attack his shoulder but he blocked and the she performed several rapid cuts to his mid section which he countered by turning to his side and stopping the cuts to his right by holding the blade in front of him and then moving the Keyblade over his head to protect his back.

He twirled the Keyblade in front of him and then around his back as he spun around, the Keyblade always twirling dangerously in front of her making his next move unpredictable. He spun to face her again as she tried an over head vertical cleave. He twirled the Keyblade to block her attack but moved his Keyblade to move her Keyblade back down as to make her loose control and confuse her stance; he spun quickly executing a modified guard technique one which was turned into an offensive attack to cut across her non armoured stomach. The cut was shallow and the Captain jumped back in a late reaction.

Those twirls and how she had confused her strikes were no fighting style she had ever heard or read about. It was a self made fighting style and the only one to slightly resemble it was Riku of the dark moon. Now knowing she was absolutely no match for this man she decided to try and stall him at least as she had sent an SOS to the forces in Radiant garden.

"What is your name?" The man named Aros asked. The Captain was wary to reply as she stared into those golden glowing circles, she could tell those eyes did not belong to that body and at first thought it was a heartless possession but she knew a heartless possessed person could not pull off this.

"Ophelia…Ophelia of the emerald gate" Aros raised an eye brow, surprised to find another from the chaser blood line. He ignored it however knowing that there were hundreds and most would be with the army by now.

"Well you have done well but if you persist in chasing me you will die" He said calmly and Ophelia swore there was some sadness in his voice but she did not voice the thought. The man named Legend turned and smirked at her as he adjusted his golden crown onto his silver head.

Ophelia raised her weapon and Sora sighed knowing nothing could be done about it except to end it here. He engaged his limit form for a second before using the sonic blade Ophelia closed her eyes only to open them as a loud strong sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the hall. What Ophelia saw made her sink to her knees in relief as a black and red winged and small white angelic winged Keyblade stopped the attack Aros was about to deal upon her. Even Legend was surprised by the sudden halt and his face for once became dark as five purple dressed armoured figures surrounded him.

"Riku…of the dark moon" She breathed in relief as Riku stood in front of her his way of the dawn in front of Aros' Keyblade. They broke off and it seemed Aros was heavily surprised.

"Captain" Riku called as he had his back to her his jeans yellow top and Trademark blue hair was the only thing she could see of the life saving man. "Get your men and tell them to defend this castle until reinforcements come, I will deal with this" Riku said as he moved completely into her view blocking Aros' eyes off her.

She wanted to kill Aros but she new that right now her pride and thirst for revenge could not compare to the magnitude of events going on around her not too mention it was an order. She got up with a slight wobble and she quickly pulled out an elixir to help her recover. She moved away keeping her eyes on the two until she left the room…She would leave to Riku.

"Hey Aros" Legend called as he looked around while the people surrounding him held up their very sharp and dangerous Keyblades. Riku glanced at the man before looking back at 'Aros'. "Friends of yours?" He asked

Aros was still in his limit form his red trousers going down to his shouts and silver jacket was a tell tale sign to Riku that this was Sora, no mistaking it. Riku glanced to his men and women surrounding his other enemy.

"Take him"

Legend jumped back as five Keyblades cut through where he was standing seconds ago. Legend pulled his whips length out and made a line with it in front of him as two Keyblades slammed against it and the increased momentum crushed him into the wall doing little damaged to his high level defence. He pushed them back as they had not footing and leverage and as they were pushed away he had to jump instantly as a Keyblade stabbed into the wall where his head was milliseconds ago and a second later a soldier pulled it out and chased after him.

Legend hit the floor only to slip as the special operations soldiers had frozen it up for that purpose. A Keyblade dove into his leg and he punched the man and his Keyblade away before jumping from his hands and flipping in the air while at the same time casting cura to his bleeding leg. He landed and rolled as someone tried to cut him horizontally in half, Legend's leg snapped out but the soldier caught it and hacked at Legends chest making a shallow cut as his upper body clothing were of a synthesis material forged for defence. Legend pulled up his other leg and kicked out pushing him away from his attacker and making him flip backwards. He sent out his ring high to his right and he pulled as a huge five ball6 meters in diameter went by, scorching his hair and heating up his golden crown.

The fire ball exploded and the force of the explosion sent him flying yet he held onto his whip making sure as to not fall and hit the wall. Unfortunately the explosion distracted him from a Keyblade that cut and lodged itself into his back. Legend cried out as he pulled out the Keyblade. His whip came back as he fell to the ground, blood falling down his back for a moment before it was sealed by green sparks.

He reached and patted his hair and suddenly turned lightning fast to punch someone with a lightning fused fist. The force of the punch and lightning made a huge bang as he sent his offender into and through a pillar and then a wall. Legend roared as he magically pulled out a sword. The sword was gray and silver and had two sharp bent boomerang shaped blades on top, the blade was about a 3 foot before it went down to a row of rive big boomerang shaped blades making up a type of hilt. Next was the handle which was black and at the bottom the handle was a hole where the whip pooled out with the ring on its end. The blade suddenly grew a foot as the whip was pulled into the handle until the ring was at the bottom of the handle.

"You're fucking dead!" He screamed holding the blade up to his side.

Riku stared at his enemy…Sora. Riku knew words were not needed, they both knew right from wrong and they both knew what the outcome of Sora's actions would lead to. But one thing played on Riku's mind and that was simply; why? Why would Sora willingly kill people? Why would he join forces with this other person of who knows what intentions he had for hollow bastion? Why did he call forth that huge army of heartless?

Riku himself could not figure it out and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to hurt Sora. Not a wise choice but one that had to be done.

Sora got into a battle stance and Riku mimicked his movement. Those glowing yellow eyes holding no sign of emotion no sign of remorse or regret and the more Riku looked at them the more he forgot it was Sora. His face was covered by his hood yet he knew what would be underneath. Suddenly Sora's kingdom key grew a bright gold and power flowed around Sora as the same time.

Riku could only stare as he realised his friend was about to use _Ars Arcanum_ and sonic blade at the same time…how would that work? He was answered as suddenly cuts and slices ripped through the marble floor. Dozens upon dozens of cuts were being made every second, cutting into pillars and marble. Sora was using the speed of the sonic blade and the control and power of the _Ars Arcanum_; this is what Sora was talking about a while back…_Sonic Arcanum_. The sonic blade was born from Cloud the sonic blade was a person running their blade through someone at great speed in one direction. It was more the person doing the work than the blade and the attacking power could vary depending on the person as it involved both magical control to increase your speed and power and also your own physical prowess to handle the power and speed boost. A powerful ability but dangerous to use unless you know what you are doing.

The Ars Arcanum was a whole different ball game. The Ars Arcanum was born of its name sake was a power to focus alchemy into a weapon as normally body parts or limbs may be overpowered by the power. The Ars Arcanum needed magic from the user while the rest is drawn from everything living in the area contained into one conglomerate of power. The problem with the Ars was it was weightless and could destroy or augment normal damage as such there was no counterbalance so you would to know if it was coming or going. The other problem was that the blade moved to a slight twitch until its power waned, simply put if you twitched upwards the blade would strike up ferocity, speed and power that would set anyone of balance. Only when its power decreased did you have to actually make your whole body move as weight started to come back to the blade.

The Sonic Arcanum was to force the power of the Arcanum outwards making the blade longer up to five meters if controlled right. The speed of the blade would be enhanced by a single twitch and the twitches would come insanely fast due to the power boosting up Sora's speed, power and reactivity. And since he combined the power of the Arcanum and the sonic blade he would be able to keep the responsiveness of the twitch and speed of the blade constant. The result being like dozens of blades cutting at once, however, since the only thing to be cut on Riku was a bit of hair and jacket he assumed Sora could only let it go wild and not focus on anyone in particular…meaning that is was useless for defence as it went on chance however, for defence it would be extremely destructive. As it stood Riku could not approach Sora since that blade would cut through him like a melting knife through butter.

This was all augmented by Sora being in his limit form but Riku knew that this was nothing of what Sora could pull off. Another cut went through his jeans and cut deep into his leg. Riku stepped back and smirked as he realised he would have to step up his game already.

"I guess…that in a way this is what I wanted…to fight you full on. One on one but not under these circumstances" Riku said closing his eyes mentally preparing his mind for what was to come next. "You will now suffer the full consequences of your actions!" Riku shouted as darkness suddenly pooled underneath him and swam up his body and to his neck, solidifying into his armour of darkness.

The suit of armour formed around his muscles his chest being a dark blue with the heartless symbol on the front of it. His covered arms going from shoulder black to red from wrists to the beginning of his fingers which were a very dark blue. An open kilt like skirt went around his waist, the white colour going against the black suit and dark coloured suit. Finally boots up to his knees were blue and one inch black platforms were underneath his covered feet.

He opened his eyes and summoned the twilight into his left hand, the Keyblade reacted with his dark power and the gems suddenly glowed dimly as their power grew and his Keyblade shined a purple hue. His way of the dawn was also flowing with darkness as Riku opened his red eyes to look at Sora's golden ones.

Riku clashed blades with Sora's in an instant and Sora was pushed back while his Arcanum induced blade pushed back against both of Riku's own. Their faces were just an inch apart as Riku had a face of strain on his while he kept eye contact with Sora. Their legs broke into the marble as they pushed against it to push the other back. Displaced air caused Sora's hood to fly back off his head to reveal to Riku how far the taint had gotten.

Half of Sora's face was covered in darkness as it licked at the rest of his face like a torn silk mask. The part of his mouth that was covered in darkness had sharp long teeth jutting out with saliva drooling out. Sora's left eye turned normal but then he snarled and it turned gold again. He pushed Riku away and the two stood again, Sora's sonic Arcanum dieing out as the power diminished yet he kept his limit form.

The fight was on.

**Sorry for the major long wait! Of been working on a few projects and had to move house plus I proposed to my girl and we are hitched to be married the coming October! Anyway in the next chapter we look more into Kairi and Namine' and a bit at the other organization members!**

**Shout outs.**

**C2-Chikaru** Yeah sorry for the major wait and I am glad you like it so far, Sora's taint is an odd one for me as the idea was born from his anti-form. Unfortunately it does not give many hints on what Sora is going through or even if he is the same person. So in this I made two Sora's a dark one and a normal one, they are both the same person and can never get rid of each other. Anyway here is the update you wanted.

**Evil eye Seiko: **Not really…I did this because I played Kingdom hearts 2 and loved anti-form and its powers and it also made me think Sora had a dark side to contend with. I always had the idea but only recently did I think I could make a story out of it but go figure…that is life. As for Legend…well in mind I guess he is good looking (Sorry! I am a guy and I do not say 'hot' about other males) but yeah he is a pretty boy who is very greedy and tends to get what he wants. The ring and whip will reflect his persona…if you think about it you might see where I am coming from.

**October 13th**Yes Sora is going through a lot but you must note that it is having a detrimental effect on him. If you not noticed, from chapter two his mind set has changed. We all know him pointing out right and wrong and the justice in the worlds but now he is tainted his mind thoughts will be slowly changed but not to the point where he is a different character. Hell no, Sora is Sora. He does know what he is doing yet in the same breath he knows it is wrong yet in a way right. He can not make a firm decision so instead he lets that voice in his head do all the work so he is not stuck with the choices. His only way to move on and a sad way at that.

**At least 4 reviews if you want the next chapter!**

**Until next chapter bye!**


	6. Darkness is the sun

Darkness is the sun

**Darkness is the sun**

Yuna stood atop a hill with maybe 6 dozen paladins, busy using recovery spells and resurrection spells like rain to plants. Her eyes quickly scanned over the battlefield as men and women hit the floor in gasps of pain or chopped into heartless and flesh alike with mighty roars. The crusaders were having it rough as the fight had pushed south and now they were fighting in a ravine where numbers counted for naught and it was the skill of the warriors that counted.

Unfortunately the crusaders were going against trained and unforgiving keyblade wielders. Swords might shatter or bend, armour might break and shields were cut asunder against the power of the D-class keyblades. The keyblades they were utilizing were as black as the armour they wore, sharp, evil and shaped like a claymore with a claw at the top.

Yuna looked up the ravine to see the monstrous mammoths on their way with a swarm of heartless at their helm. Yuna looked above the right side of the ravine where the GK forces were just starting to cut through the heartless forces they had been so occupied with. The loyal Guardian knights chopped and slashed as they made their way down the ravine to help their comrades erupting cheers from the fighting crusaders as they struck the keyblade wielders from behind and with distance shots.

"My lady!" Yuna heard someone shout to her and she turned around to find a young man in blue armour and keyblade in hand. He was young indeed, maybe only 16 if that. She looked up to find a large mass of keyblade wielders who were each throwing healing spells and potions at the GK and crusaders.

"Order the keyblade wielders to pair off and fight each keyblade wielder two on one. I must stress that heroics won't do them any favours. Rally the warriors you help and then make your way up the left side of the ravine." She said looking to the left with a frown as the green lush left side of the ravine had been turned into a bloody mess. The amount of black and red blood dripping into ravine was enough to turn the waters colour. Paine and Kimari were fighting on that side with GK and crusaders and were getting severely hammered as they took on the enemy's main forces. "Relieve Paine's forces and…" She was cut off with a smile as from the skies came dozens, hundreds and then thousands of seemingly falling stars with gummi ships of many classes in their wake.

"It's the Radiant guardian reinforcements!" The young keyblade wielder screamed and a roar of victory and joy rumbled across the battlefield and men and women pushed on that much harder with the sight of victory at their fingertips.

A slight tear of joy ran down Yuna's face as the reinforcements landed and started attacking the enemy. Her smile dropped as well as the atmosphere as, evil, malicious chuckles crawled across the battlefield. The chill in the sound going along everyone's spine as the enemy laughed as though they had seen a spider try and take on an elephant.

"No, no, no!" Someone screamed and pointed up and Yuna dropped to her knees as a dark ball of energy started to suck up the water, ever so slowly, like a hand slowly ripping the skin from flesh. The chuckles grew into roars of laughter and Yuna stood to her feet and fired a white and green flare into the sky. Everyone saw it and looked at it in despair as more flares were fired up into the atmosphere. World wide evacuation, the empire hand managed to find the keyhole and fill it with darkness causing the black hole to manifest over the main contingent of darkness, a battlefield.

Gummi ships descended down to the battlefield to pick up the GK and crusaders and more were on their way to the populace. "Lady Yuna!" a voice called from a Gummi ship's open hatch and inside stood Leon with his hand held out to her. "Get in, we have a world to evacuate and we don't have enough time!" He shouted as she ran and grabbed his hand as a few keyblade wielders hopped in as well.

This was the beginning of the end for Spira.

**Xxxxxxx**

Legend rolled to his left as a pair of fireballs streaked towards him at great speed. He lifted his sword and deflected a keyblade before spinning and blocking an overhead strike and knocked the offender back with piston kick.

Sweat dripped from his forehead and he blinked away the beads in frustration. Everyone had been fighting for a little over an hour with the fight between Aros and that Riku guy exploding outside of the building. Legend had been stuck dealing with a number of skilled bastard and he had eliminated the number down to two without needing any magic but the dozens of potions on the floor, cracked glass and all, were testament to a bloody and prolonged fight.

Deciding to finish this, Legend crouched as blue sparks jumped off his body. The two remaining spec ops keyblade wielders ran in with blades held high, hoping to interrupt his charge for a limit attack. Their feet smacked hard against the floor as they got closer, however, Legend suddenly blasted past them and reversed his momentum and blasted one into the air. He brought his right foot back down on the shoulder of the other keyblade wielder with a sickening crack. Legends foot glowed brightly as he blasted the spec ops up to join his now dazed and descending comrade. The two smacked into each other just as Legend jumped higher then them, placed his feet against the ceiling, blasted off and ran his blade through them and drove the pair into floor below with a solid crack.

He ripped his blade out and pulled his leg high into the air and his sparks surrounded his leg just before he executed a lightning fast axe kick that ripped right through the two and smashed the floor in an explosion of dust, sparks and debris.

The smoke slowly cleared to see a now slightly annoyed Legend who looked like he had finally caught a fly only to have its blood on his hand, which was the case with his now lower bloody half. He grimaced as he pulled an eyeball from his crotch and made his way over to the balcony to look over the battle below.

Gummi ships were coming in to recover personnel and on the horizon was an army of Radiant garden forces preparing to completely fuck the heartless, converging on Hollow bastion, up. Legend quickly jumped back as a whip of darkness ripped the balcony right off and into the oblivion which was the heartless. He looked over the edge to see Aros and Riku splitting off, both in their normal forms and sweating very hard. Legend threw his ring at Aros which he grabbed to then be slowly pulled up with that Riku guy seeming to back off to reinforce the valiantly defending number of spec ops holding off the heartless by a thread.

"We gotta get out of here!" Legend said, grimacing as he said we. "Know a way?" he asked as Aros climbed the rest of the way up and sighed in exhaustion. Legend pulled out a potion just before Aros screamed in agony as darkness started to cover his face and his scream changed into the sound of vibrating metal and growing to incredible volumes. Legend stepped back from Aros in pain and his heart lurched for a moment as the heartless themselves seemed to ripple from the power. "AROS!"

Aros fell to his knees and a portal of darkness opened up underneath him, sinking him into the black abyss as the man still screamed his ear splitting cry. Not wanting to be left behind and having little fear of the darkness, Legend stepped and sank in to the portal of darkness just in time to see another portal open with Aros…or someone who looked incredibly like him. "Wait" was all he heard from the blonde before he was engulfed.

Roxas ran up to the portal and cursed as it closed. He looked over his shoulder at a nobody and the creature seemed to nod in a swaying type of way before twirling off into a portal. Roxas looked over to the overrun position of the spec ops and he pushed his hand out and in a large flash dozens of samurai nobody's appeared amongst the spec ops and started to rip through the heartless forces.

Seeing Riku fighting with the spec ops and nobodys Roxas pulled out both Oblivion and the Oath keeper and jumped down to join him. Roxas threw oblivion into the heartless ranks to decimate a good potion of them while he made a cutting motion with his Oath keeper which expelled a jet stream of light down the battlefield. Roxas landed in a roll and cut down another shadow and held his hand out to another just as the Oblivion ripped through it and back into his hands.

The sound of a heartless being cut down behind him and then the pressing of a back against his prompted him to focus more on the front knowing who had his back. "Never fought we would be fighting back to back!" The shout from Riku said as he worked on cutting down a few Neo shadows.

Roxas went straight to the point. "I saw Sora! You fought him, right?" Roxas asked more like a statement. Riku fired several bolts of darkness before casting lightning to rip through their ranks in a chain of power.

"Yeah, ever since you were ripped out he's been tainted by the darkness, it's turned him into…into a monster. He killed-grunt- a large number of my men and also stole from Hollow bastions forbidden zone" Riku said as he blocked a claw, flicked his wrist to server the offending appendage and then slice the heartless's head clean off.

Roxas' heart fell at those words. _Sora, a murder? God, Sora, what happened after I was pulled out? Is my independence really worth the pain to yourself and others_?

"Hey, wake up; don't think about it until we make it out of this mess, mind getting more reinforcements?" Riku called as his hand moved past Roxas' head to fire a bolt into the chest of a heartless, snapping the creature back into its ranks.

"Sorry," Roxas replied as a dozen more Samurai nobodies appeared with a couple of hundred regular nobodies.

"And I never thought I'd see nobody's on my side!" Riku said with a few cheers from the remaining spec ops in agreement as they took some stamina drinks and got back into the fight. Roxas cast a healing spell on Riku and before calling down a cascade of thunder from the skies to strike his enemies. _Sora…_

--xxxxxxxxx

**I have some major writers block and my new job is being a bitch. I had this on my computer for two weeks and thought fuck it, might as well put something up rather than nothing. Here you go!**


End file.
